Nightingale
by Hazel006
Summary: What would have happened... if one of the sacrificial brides had been able to read minds, but not only that, but something supernatural? Strange things begin to happen. Misaki Tsukino learns things that could have a negative effect on her life, threatened with her life, Misaki must remain quiet. sorry for the running start, I was excited, and thirsty to write (See what I did there?
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to say that this happened approx 20 yrs before Yui appeared in Diabolik Lovers, also, in case of confusion, which I will be questioned in by many of you, the vampires (Ayato, Kanato, Laito, Shu, Reiji, and Subaru) are immortal, I do not own Diabolik** Lovers.

My name is Misaki Tsukino, I have a special gift, ever since i was born I was diagnosed with Heterochromia iridis, or one eye color is different than the other, one is icy blue, the other is a deep sea blue, I could see fine, in fact I had 20/20 vision, but that was not all, if I looked directly at someone in the eyes, I could see into their thoughts, I never spoke about this to anyone, I just tried to stay calm and answer the questions in their mind, as well as what they asked me through their mouth. It was my senior year in high school, when the boy I loved, killed my family with the car, it's hard to explain, but they didn't enjoy the fact that he was my lover, but when he ran them over, this had gone to far, since I was not 18, I was placed in an orphanage, along with my little brother, Sora. However, on this day, I had learned that I would be taken to a new home, I wasn't excited, but I wasn't sad either, Sora could not go, so he had to stay with the orphanage.

In the cab, I looked at the driver's eyes through the front mirror, he wasn't thinking about anything, just about how he was going to feed his family, and how his career was doing, I sighed and leaned back, falling asleep in the cab.

 _1 1/2 hours later_

"Hey," the driver poked me on the forehead, I opened my eyes. "We're here, have a nice day," waving his goodbyes, he drove off, I only had a small backpack, so I carried that to the gates of a mansion, my eyes widened, the man didn't say... or think of anything this grand! I walked up to the front door, and slammed the hatch into the door a few times, no one answered. I sighed and waited in the corner of the doorway, I sat down and closed my eyes, I was still tired, I don't know how long I'd been asleep, but I was drifting off into sleep.

I woke up, with six boys surrounding me, I was in a living room, with a fireplace.

"Who are you?" one of the boys with white hair asked me, I tried to look at him to see what I was thinking, but he didn't even look up.

"M-Misaki Tsukino... I was sent here to live with you... atleast that is what the orphanage told me, do I have the w-wrong address?" I looked at everyone else, who either was looking down or had their eyes closed.

"No, you're at home," a blond looked at me, I flashed him a look into his eyes, his gaze was nonchalant, and cold, his name is Shu Sakamaki, he wants to tell me that, he was also wondering why I was looking at him for so long, and what was wrong with my eyes, and he was also a...

"Kuh..." I opened my mouth in surprise.

 _Vampires?!_ I looked at everyone eye, a red head was smiled, I could see his fangs.

"She has strange eyes," a purple haired boy, who was clutching a bear to his chest, I gritted my my teeth and stared him in his eyes, they were dark, I was scared of him, his name is Kanato, he also wants to know what is wrong with my eyes, and why I'm here, and he wants to kill me, I looked down immediately.

"It's heterochromia iridis, she's just fine," a black haired man stepped to me and tipped me chin upwards so he could look at me in the eyes, his eyes were unnerving, yet he admired my disorder, or disease...? But his name was Reiji, he released me before I could learn anymore.

"I'm excited to see how she tastes," the same red head, who was smiling was looking directly into my eyes, I saw strength and dominance in them, it made me cringe of how powerful his eyes had been, his name is Ayato, he's actually very thirsty...

Why wasn't I surprised when he said that?!

"Scared?" he smirked at me, I flinched, trying to shrink away, he laughed mercilessly.

And the last one, the one in the fedora... that's what they're called right? He didn't look at me, I couldn't read his thoughts since the hat was covering his eyes, I sighed in frustration trying to find different angles to look at him from.

"Anyways, I am Shu, this is Reiji, Ayato, Kanato, Subaru, and Laito," Shu motioned to all of them, I nodded slowly. "Your room is on the second floor," I didn't even look at him, but when I did, his eyes were closed, I should be happy... right? This was my new home... even if it was full of vampires, when I looked up from my thoughts, everyone except Shu was gone, I shivered and picked up my backpack and went to my room. As soon as flicked on the lights, I saw Ayato sitting in my desk chair, I dropped my stuff and I flinched so hard, I nearly fell backwards.

"Am I that scary?" he asked.

"Your eyes are to powerful..." I whispered softly.

"What?" he stood up.

"N-nothing... anyways, what are you doing in my-" I looked at him. He was here to suck my blood, why was I so clueless?! His green eyes had become as narrow and fiery as a dragons' I backed away slowly, he advanced, as much as I could see into his thoughts, all the boys had their thoughts heavily guarded, it was impossible to see whether or not they were telling the truth or a lie, he pinned me against the wall, I looked at him with fear in my eyes, he just smiled.

"That look gets me so excited," he said, I understood now, he enjoyed the look of pain in others... there fore making him... sadistic?

I gasped as without knowing, his fangs had sunk into my shoulder, it hurt... more than I thought, it burned like fire, like a small white hot sliver of metal had been placed upon my shoulder.

"Your blood is interesting..." he took a breath. "It's fizzy and boiling hot," he looked at me. He was telling the truth alright, it was written all over the walls of his mind, he favored my blood, when he tried to go back to savoring my blood, I pushed him away.

"don't..." I whispered, he just smirked and pinned me harder, sinking in his fangs with more strength and power this time, I made a squeaking sound, he laughed, blood dripped onto my black skirt.

"You are mine," he whispered into my ear, which proved my vision of dominance in his eyes, I let out the air I was holding in, but he continued.

"N-no..." I said trying to push him away, he just held on as I felt my strength fading, I closed my heavy eyes, now I was blocked from seeing what he was doing, and oblivious to what he was thinking, I let my thoughts drift, and before I knew it, I was asleep, but I woke to Ayato's slap.

"oww..." I groaned.

"Don't sleep," he stood up and with a smirk, left the room, I sighed, it was going to be like this, wasn't it?

But as soon as ayato left, Reiji came in, I pressed back harder into the wall, but looking at his mind, he only wanted to see my eyes, he was very intelligent, and he enjoyed looking at my eyes.

"Are my eyes that admirable?" I looked down.

"Huh?" he asked tilting my chin upwards, I didn't hold back, since he didn't seem to have any intention to drink my blood, he got closer to my eyes. Now that we were face to face, I could see more clearly into his thoughts, his brother is Shu, he was ignored for most of him life as a child by his mother, until the day he killed her...

!  
My eyes stretched wide in surprise, he looked back at me.

"What? You are acting very strange, I consider it disrespectful," he let me go and stood up.

"You... never mind," I stood up as well and put my stuff on the bed, I looked at one end, in which there was a school uniform.

"Hurry up now, it's almost time to leave," Reiji said as he exited my room.

"For what?" I asked, but I realized... for night school... were their classes filled with vampires as well? I also figured out that the reason that I couldn't see clearly into other people's thoughts, is because I was under heavy stress, which explained a lot of things, I put my hand to my forehead and quickly dressed myself, it was time to start over, to hopefully make it through this life in one piece


	2. Chapter 2 First Day of Night School

**Shoutout to Sarkle4 and Lioness2333, thank you for your support ^U^**

I was sitting cautiously in the back of the limousine, everyone had out for my blood, not just yet though, it was hard to tell when, but I had to keep my guard up, my hair stood on end when Laito grasped my shoulder, my face twisted up in fear, and he smiled, I looked at him, he had the same dominance as Ayato, but it was just a little bit less, and his eyes were also filled with lust also, he's probably the one I should fear more, I was scared, he smiled.

"Laito! She's mine," Ayato punched him in the back of the head.

"Eh... Oh come on! You always get to them first, this is unbelievable," he winked at me before sitting back in his seat, I shuddered.

School was just as bad as my old one, people picked on me for my eyes.

"Hey, Miyamoto-kun, look at the senior year freak," a boy said to the other.

"All seniors are freaks you dumbass," Miyamoto shut his locker.

"I have a science experiment," the same boy said.

I gritted my teeth in frustration, I refused to look at them, so I just stood in front of my locker, listening.

"I bet if we punch that other eye, it would turn as dark as the other one, we'd be doing her a favor right?" the boy explained.

"You do it, I hurt my leg in gym, I don't want to have to deal with a senior running after us," Miyamoto said, and walking away.

"You're so chicken Miyamoto!" The same boy said and walked away in the other direction, a tear streamed down my face and I slammed my locker before heading to class.

It was hard to focus in class due to the lateness of the day was making me fidgety, I felt like I should be in bed, rather than sitting here, I sighed and looked at my assignment, I felt like I'd never done these problems, I was feeling nauseous, I leaned back and closed my eyes for a minute, trying to get a hold of where I was, what I was doing, and how I got here, I took a deep breath, and solved the assignment, I looked at the teacher's eyes, he was tired as well, he's going to speak to Sato-san, then he's going to prepare an exam in two days on Calculus, I clenched my teeth, I was going to need a lot of studying and a lot of sleep to get this right, I was just finished when the final bell rang, I waited until the class was empty, why didn't I run away? Why did I choose to stay? My mind pondered around with this question before coming to a conclusion, as strange as they may be, they are my guardians now, they WILL take care of me, I just had to get used to it. I opened my Calculus notes and studied even after the teacher had left for the day, he wonders why I'm studying for that and why I'm not going home.

"Hey, it's time to go, why are you still here?" Ayato stood in the doorway, I was to focused on my studying to be bothered by him.

"Hey! Are you ignoring me?" he landed a blow on my head, my face slammed into the desk, blood was coming from my nose, I nearly choked on it, I looked up and reached around for my bag so I could grab a tissue, but I saw Ayato holding it and smiling gleefully.

"That scent is overwhelming," he stepped closer, I realized my neck was exposed to him since I was looking up, I looked down and tried to keep the blood from dropping, I put my notes on the floor, and covered my nose with my hands, I noticed his eyes glittering like a rabid dog, I tried to flinch away, my hands were now soaking in blood, he took one of them and started licking my hand, he really might be a rabid dog, I pulled my hand away from him and ran to the bathroom, I washed my hands and nose, but he grabbed my hands.

"I won't let any of your blood go to waste," he glared at me and sunk his fangs into my neck.

"Ay-Ayato-kun... you're in the wrong bathroom," I tried to pull my hands away from his grasp, but he just gripped tighter.

"Shut up and stop struggling," he glared at me with those snake-like eyes, he was serious, he put more power into his bite, it hurt a lot, I went slack, to much blood today, I felt like the time I went parachuting in the countryside, it felt just like falling to the ground, I became more light-headed, then my legs gave way, I was unconscious.

 _Misaki's dream- A drop of water landed in a pond, the koi scattered._

 _"Where am I?" I looked around, there were thin trees, but everything was green, I relaxed against a rock, it was warm here, finally, peace and quiet, away from anything and anyone was so enlightening, I sighed blissfully, I want to stay here forever._

 _Suddenly, a cold breeze lifted me from the rock and blew away everything in sight, I was swept into a black hole, and I disappeared._

I woke up gasping, I was back in my room, it was still dark out, my head was throbbing, I groaned softly and got out of the bed.

I looked at my neck in the bathroom mirror, there were two sets of bite marks, which I know are both from Ayato, I had also become slightly paler than before. I sighed, I think death is inevitable if I stay here, I ran downstairs and opened the front door, it was unlocked, I _had_ to leave this place would become my grave, I ran into the rose garden, but I was stopped by a purple glow at the dock of the lake, my curiosity got the better of me and I headed over to the lake instead of to the main gates.


	3. Chapter 3 Tragedy

**First off, Shout out to EldestSakamaki (AKA CrimsonMaidenXX) and dark kitty, thank you for reviewing my story! Sorry I forgot to turn off guest moderation, which is why your reviews were delayed, but no worries! It's all off now ^^**

I approached the dock, maybe it was just Kanato? His hair and eyes were violet, I don't see anything there, just a purple light, I walked closer and followed a deer trail to the dock, I saw a form standing there, there was a woman with purple hair, she was to far away to see her eyes, but I knew she was looking at me, it might just be a maid...? I closed my eyes for a second, maybe it's a vision from the lack of sleep, when I opened them, she was gone, see? I don't have a enough sleep, I still walked over to the dock, and got to the exact place the woman was, I sat there for a moment, when I felt someone push me into the water, I resurfaced, fear and irritation filled my eyes, Laito was standing there.

"How's Kaiju-chan doing?" his eyes glimmered, I gasped in surprise, sadness overwhelmed me.

"Kaiju...chan..." I toyed with the words for a bit, _Monster girl?_

I sighed, I'm used to it, I looked into the water, there were koi swimming in it, like in my dream, my eyes widened, I sunk into the water, Laito looked at me in surprise, I looked back, he was thinking I was going to kill myself, I smirked, he really does care. I reached the bottom, I looked around calmly, I can hold my breath 3:36, at least that's my record, a koi look at me, I looked at it, I don't know how to read the minds of fish, but I'm pretty sure he was wondering why I was down here, I smiled and waved at it, it just flicked a fin, I grabbed it lightly, and I resurfaced, holding the thrashing koi, Laito was looking at me, but his eyes returned to his conspicuous lusty look, I glared at him and release the koi and got back onto the dock, I was soaking, but part of it was my fault for diving into the lake.

"Kaiju-chan, I'm thirsty," he looked at me, I flinched away, surely he could tell I was low on blood? I gasped and pushed him away, he nearly fell into the lake also, I ran into the rose gardens, it was hard since my clothes were all wet and the night air was cold, but it kept me awake, I lay down in the section of the garden filled with white roses, I didn't mind the thorns, I looked at the half-moon, I loved the night, I also loved rain, but I could smell the sweetness of the roses, I closed my eyes.

""What are you doing here? And why are you all wet?" I looked up at the burning gaze of Subaru, he wasn't interested in my blood in the moment, so I relaxed.

"Laito-kun pushed me in the lake, I just came here to relax," I poked a thorn on a rose with my finger, but just lightly, so no blood came out. Subaru just looked at me, it was hard to tell his thoughts since his hair covered one eye.

I don't know if he was like the others, but I think he could tell that I less blood than usual, so he was resisting, I smiled.

"Laito just does things like that," Subaru said before disappearing, I sighed in relief, I could sleep like this, but I was soaked to the bone, so I went inside, forgetting why I went outside in the first place, I went to have a bath, I went quickly, since I had a feeling that Laito or really, anyone could come in at any second, luckily I was in a new set of clothes within 10 minutes, so I was safe, the blood loss had me really tired, so I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

~~30 min later~~

I woke up feeling fine, I unpacked all my stuff, I combed around for my phone, even though I had no more family left, I did have a few friends, I couldn't find it... but that's when I realized... I thought about the cab, I had left it in the cab talking to my friend, Kurosawa-chan!

"Baka... you baka Misaki... I thought you were smarter than that," I thought about my father's words the day I failed my English exam.

I put my hand to my forehead in disappointment, how could I be so careless?! I sighed, I wouldn't need it here... maybe? I placed all my belongings where they belongs, and I began drawing, I always loved to draw animals, once in a while people, but I liked it, sketched sketched a white owl swooping down and catching a mouse.

I sighed and put the picture in a drawer in my desk, I looked out my balcony, the sun was starting to come up... maybe this was the time everyone was going to bed? I didn't want to be mistaken, I got into my bed and drifted into sleep.

 _Misaki's dream- I was back at the lake where Laito pushed me into the water, he had a look of surprise on his face when I went under._

 _"Kaiju-chan," I felt the tears, but I didn't let myself cry in front of him, the koi came up to me again._

 _"Misaki," it spoke, I jumped back in surprise. "Misaki..."_

"Misaki!" I fell out of the bed when Ayato was shaking me awake.

"Talking koi are scary," I shivered.

"Huh?" Ayato looked at me in confusion, "Talking koi?"

"Nothing! I just had a weird dream where there were talking koi," I rubbed my head since I hit the desk drawer. "Is it time for school?" I asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, learn to wake up on time," he said annoyingly.

It was 9:00 PM I yawned and changed into my uniform, I had just finished brushing the last strand of hair when Shu came in, I looked at him, "Shu-kun?" I asked, his eyes were nonchalant, as usual, he didn't seem to have anything on his mind, just the song he was listening to.

"Hurry up, Misaki, we are leaving in 5 minutes," he said slowly, I ran past him and down the stairs to the car, and I hopped in, I sat in between Shu and Kanato, Kanato was acting strange, his eyes showed excitement, as he leaned up and licked the nape of my neck, I backed away slowly until I could feel Shu's arm, Kanato smiled, my mouth was agape.

"Damn, I should have sat next to her," Laito and Ayato said at the same time, Reiji and Subaru were silent, Shu had his eyes closed,

"Sorry," I moved back to my own spot, silently hoping Kanato would stop looking at me, even Laito was looking hungrily at my neck.

It seemed like an eternity had passed by the time we arrived at school, I took a deep breath as I stepped into the senior year hallway, but as I was walking to my locker, someone pushed me down and punched my forehead hard and took off before I was even on my feet, some people gasped or cired out , I lay there gasping for air, then Subaru, who happened to be passing by, looked down on me, he touched my forehead, I cringed at the burning feeling.

"You'll be fine," he said walking away, I still went to the nurses office to get some ice, I sighed as I carried the ice to class with a pass.

"Gomendasi, Hamasaki-sensei," I got on my knees in front of the teacher and handed him the pass, he looked at my forehead.

"No worries, Tsukino-san," he nodded and I took my seat, my world was spinning, I thought about yesterday, where the boy had promised to hit me, maybe it was him, except he missed terribly. I sighed as I looked at the assignments for today, more Calculus, English, and History, after the first few periods, I heard the boy with his friend.

"I missed dammit! My only one chance!" he was clenching his teeth, I glanced behind me, I knew I saw him somewhere in second year hall, I growled and approached him, his friend looked up at me, widened his eyes, and said goodbye to his friend.

I pinned the boy against a locker, faced away.

"Hey!" He shouted, squirming,my eyes had become blue slits of two colors.

"Don't mess with me again," I let him go and headed to class, brown hair streaming behind me.


	4. Chapter 4 Protect yourself

**Shoutout to Ghost for reviewing :) thank you everyone for the kind review that you have been posting**

I stormed away to my class, irritated, and full of anger, I wanted to hit everyone in sight, but I took a deep breath and sat down calmly.

I sighed and pulled out my textbook, class was going to be very long.

"Do not forget about the Calculus test tomorrow!" The teacher called as the last bell rang, I smirked, I had all my notes all down, I will pass this thing!

I walked to the front door, and noticed the limousine, I ran and got in, I pulled out my notes, and began going over them, I noticed Reiji looking over my shoulder, I looked at him through the corner of my eye, one of my notes is wrong, I grabbed my eraser, and erased the part he was thinking about before replacing it with what the teacher had reviewed, I knew Reiji had excelled in school with a 4.02 GPA, yet his mother still ignored-

I stopped and shook my head, to much thinking, not enough studying, I gritted my teeth and began to write down today's lesson furiously.

 _I must pass, I must pass! I have always been good at math, and I won't fail now!_

Everything was silent, no one had noted anything about their day, I found that quite strange, but I ignored it, I had the advantage of peace and quiet here, I didn't want to ruin that by breaking the silence.

I put down my pencil and gasped for air, even though I never knew I'd been holding it.

"What?" Ayato looked at me strangely.

"Focusing... to hard," I wheezed, Laito smirked.

I put my notebook and pencil in my bag before leaning back against the seat.

"What happened to your forehead?" Kanato asked me.

"I got punched today," I murmured, I rubbed my forehead, there was definitely a bump, and I had a feeling there might be some discoloration to, I sighed, just thinking about the moment gave me a headache.

"By who?" Ayato looked at me in surprise, he was being dominant again, his thoughts were to kill anyone that tried to hurt me.

"I don't know someone in second year," I said.

"That bastard, no one touches my food," his eyes were wild again, and he was very enraged, I put my head in my hands.

 _These eyes are the reason I have to put up with all of this_ I thought silently to myself.

"Why don't you stand up for yourself?" Subaru asked me, he thinks I'm weak, I gritted my teeth _I'm not weak!_

"I don't want to get in trouble," I said, "But I shoved the kid up his locker and told him not to mess with me," I confessed..

Subaru smiled at me, he was actually _impressed_ , I feel proud, that someone so quiet, could actually be impressed with me, I blushed and smiled.

"You can't get in trouble for that, right?" I asked.

"mmmm. Kaiju-chan, you're to paranoid," Laito smiled at me.

I clenched my teeth and looked down... that name again... I think I'm just being a baby again, I sighed and sat up.

I silently glanced at everyone through narrow blue slits, I was really ticked off right now, strange fact about me, is that sometimes I can get heavy mood swings, I know this normal for someone my age, but apparently Shu was the only one paying close attention at the conversation at hand, I was grateful for that, I just sighed and sat back until we got home, where I instantly began studying for Calculus tomorrow, just in case I forgot anything.

"You don't need to study," Subaru was standing in the doorway

"I do, Subaru-kun, I do not want to fail this test, that's not what my family would have wanted-," Just think about how my 'boyfriend' ran over my parents like that in front of my eyes was to much, I felt tears coming to my eyes, it dripped all over my notes, I noticed Subaru right next to me, I looked up at him, he was looking at me with those emotionless eyes, but his look was deceiving his true thoughts, he had also failed to save his mother, I didn't want to seem to awkward with this, so I looked back at the notes, I began to see my true mistakes, my chest felt heavy, I erased them and replaced them with what they should be, I wiped the tears from my face, and Subaru was gone, right next to me was a silver knife, it was well decorated, it had a note.

 _Protect yourself_

My eyes widened, he expects me to kill some one to protect myself? I looked at the blade, it was well sharpened and polished, perhaps it was a family heirloom? I didn't know, there was no one to consent for answers, I shoved it into my desk and hoped to forget about it, I took a shaky breath.

"Kaiju-chan," I whipped around, Laito was looking at me, "Lets try this again,"

My heart was pounding out of my chest, he pressed his hand to my heart, he smirked.

"It's pounding fast, that means to have more blood now," he smiled and ran a hand down my cheek.

He was very thirsty, and determined to get a drink this time, I was terrified, his strength had grown, he pushed me off my desk chair and pinned me to floor, my eyes were wide with terror, he just held me down.

"No words? Well as should be expected of you, Kaiju-chan," he sunk his fangs in my neck I winced and groaned in pain.

"Your blood has a sweet and bubbly taste to it," he wiped blood off his lips... my blood, just like Ayato, he enjoyed my blood. "Those eyes are amazing,"" he traced my eyelid and the bridge of my nose, he continued to suck, until i felt like I was about to pass out, I tried to push him off.

"This is your punishment, Kaiju-chan, now keep still," he kissed my lips, I looked at him.

 _What was that?_

He was gone, I stood up, I needed to cool off, I walked downstairs to the pool area, I looked at the depth, 4-5 meters, good, I undressed until I was in my undergarments, I didn't expect to be swimming this new life, but I folded my clothes and put them by the pool before jumping in, I swam to the bottom and to a corner, I sat there, thinking, I could hold my breath for 3 1/2 minutes, I closed my eyes, I looked up, I saw the shadow of someone walking the pool, it was Ayato, obviously, I could see the wavy red hair and such, I swam to the surface.

"Hello," I greeted him.

"You went without Ore-sama's consent," he growled, my eyes widened with terror again.

"L-Look, I didn't leave the property, I'm sorry," I sighed.

He grunted and went to watch me, I felt a little bit uncomfortable, but I went under the water, back to where I was sitting, I thought about the koi, in my culture, koi represented good fortune, success, and courage, that koi let me grab it and carry it to the surface, I sighed, releasing the air I was holding in, and stayed a little bit more longer before coming to the surface.

"Do you like to swim?" Ayato asked me.

I blushed a light shade of pink, I read his thoughts, he wanted to open up a little bit to me.

"I love to swim," I said smiling.

"How were you taught?" he asked, worry growing in his eyes.

"Well, you see, I had two rough older brothers, I refused to play in the lake in the park, so they threw me in multiple times until I could swim, it was bad at first, but I later realized I loved to swim," I explained, by my eyes widened, he was taught how to swim by force, for hi it was very violent and scary for him to swim, even today he still swims, but he doesn't like to think about it.

"I'm sorry," I said looking in the water.

He looked at me in pure surprise, I swam to the end where Ayato was standing and put my arms on the hard stone.

"I'm sorry, I know from your look that you don't like the topic, no worries," I smiled and looked up at him, he looked away, disappointment grew on my face, I just shrugged and dove back under, but this time, when I hit the corner, I saw Ayato swimming towards me, my eyes widened, maybe he was angry? No he had mixed emotions, fear, sadness, understanding, and determination in his eyes, he grabbed my hand nd pulled me into an embrace underwater, I'd never felt anything like this before, but I tried not to think about it, he bit into my chest, I winced, but I didn't dare open my mouth.

 _Manage your oxygen_ I remember my brother's words, I began thinking of their saddened angry faces, they didn't allow me to stay with them, which is why me and Sora had to go, since Sora defended me, I grasped harder to Ayato and hugged him tighter. I was running out of air, my body screamed for relief, I managed to stay a few more seconds before pushing him away and gasping at the surface.

I looked around for Ayato, but he was gone from the pool area, not a trace of his presence left, I sighed and got out and dried myself with a towel before putting on my clothes and heading back upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5 1st Place

I felt so tired after that, I slowly walked up the stairs to my room, I didn't bother to take a shower, I groaned and got into my bed, falling asleep almost immediately, I HAD to get up early.

I forced my eyes open, I looked out my door, and at the clock, no one was awake, I assumed, the clock showed 5 PM, so I think this is the equivalent to 5 AM? School starts at 8 PM, so I guess I was okay, I took a quick shower, and I did some sit ups and push ups, then, I got into my school uniform.

Only 5:56? I sighed, I woke up to early, I gathered my notes together and began to prepare for the test, I know what you're thinking, why study when you can read the teacher's mind? Good question, but I don't like to cheat, I think that I won't be successful if I don't use my head to think, I have restrained myself more than once, but I always manage to avoid direct eye contact with the teacher.

Once I believe I had studied enough, it was 6:38.

"Why are you up so early?" I jumped and looked behind me, _Shu-kun_

"Shu-kun," I greeted. "I felt like studying," it was a tiny lie, but that couldn't hurt right? His eyes were closed, and he was lying on my bed, I went and sat next to his body.

"I see," without warning, he pulled me into a tight embrace on the bed, I gasped in surprise.

"W-What are you doing...?" I managed to look at him, he was thirsty.

"I'm thirsty, and Ayato is still asleep, so I'm not going to waste my chances," He pushed my hair away from my shoulder. "Besides, I haven't tried your blood yet,"

He doesn't want me to struggle to much, I was trying to pull away from him, I realized that there was no escape from this, so I relaxed a little bit, he loosened his grip when I stopped trying to resist.

"Don't move," he pulled me closer and bit down on my neck, I yelped in pain, but I relaxed, this has happened before, his fangs were just sharper, but he wasn't has rough at Laito or Ayato, I loosened up a bit.

"Your blood is sparkling, and a tiny hint of sweetness," he stopped to take a breath, I was desperately trying to see his eyes, but his head was in rested in the nape of my neck, he wouldn't let go of me.

"Le-let me go... please... I have test today-" I began.

"Quiet," he silenced me by biting harder, "You don't really have anything else to do rather than study," he gulped down another mouthful of blood before releasing me, I rolled over to the other side of the bed and stared aimlessly at the ceiling, my right shoulder had become numb, I turned to look at Shu, and of course, he was gone, I sighed and put my hand on my forehead and took a five minute power nap before looking at the time.

7:39, I should get out of my room now, I heard footsteps echoing through the walls, I packed up my backpack and went downstairs, where I met the eyes of, Kanato, Reiji, Laito, and Ayato.

"Where are Subaru-kun and Shu-kun?" even though I knew the answer, but I didn't hesitate to ask.

"They come out later," Ayato answered almost instantly, I nodded briskly and ate breakfast before putting my head in a book, it was War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy, it was a matter of minutes before Subaru and Shu came down the stairs, and five minutes later, we were in the limo on the to school, I couldn't get enough of the book, I loved to read, it was a mental bond between me and books, I could speak five languages due to my love for books, my mother language, Japanese, English, French, Chinese, and Russian.

"You can read English?" Ayato was looking over my shoulder at my English book.

"Yes," I replied in English, I could read and speak English just fine, but spelling it was a challenge, especially finding synonyms for different words, I never really knew what one meant and what the other did.

"Is that a yes or no?" he asked.

"It's a yes," I said, smiling, his eyes showed no sign of admiration.

"Waste of time," he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, but out of the corner of my eyes, he had opened one eye to watch me read.

We arrived at school, and I ran through the hallway to Math class, and I arrived first to class, not bothering to put my bag in my locker.

"Tsukino-san, ohayo (translation: Good morning,)" the teacher greeted me.

I bowed in respect.

"Ohayo," I smiled.

"You're five minutes early, why?"

"Excitement," I heaved a sigh, he just nodded and continued reading something on his computer, I took my seat.

Test was over, I was exhausted, first getting up really early, then getting about half a pint of my blood taken, and then taking a tiring 150 question long test, I was glad it was a Friday.

"Okay everyone! Test results will be posted out at the end of the day," he announced and began collecting everyone's tests. I took a deep breath and handed him my test.

At the end of the day, I rushed to see my results, 1st place with a perfect score, haha, I smiled, I never fail, karma can't get to me, never. I looked at everyone else, I noticed Kanato's name at 23th place with 93/150, I smiled, I could go home happy and have a good night rest.

In the limo, I leaned on the person next to me's shoulder, it was Subaru, but I was to happy to care, I closed my eyes with a smile on my face.

"Why are you so happy?" Ayato asked me.

"I passed the Calculus test with a perfect score, 1st place, now I can rest easy" I sighed dreamily.

No comment, I looked at him through squinted eyes, he was looking right at me, apparently, he had failed with a score of 33/150, I smirked, not my problem. I looked up at Subaru, he didn't even take the test, he cut class today, I frowned in disappointment, apparently, I liked to see all the expressions on the people who failed.

Reiji, Shu, and Laito were in different classes, so they didn't take the test. I was tired, my brain telling me to call it a night, I silently agreed and fell asleep against Subaru, he didn't object.

I felt someone shaking me, I slowly opened my eyes to Subaru, we were home.

"We're ho-" he began, but I just stood up and hit my head on the ceiling on the car, I flopped back in my seat.

"Uh... sorry, not fully awake yet," I slapped myself.

"Ore-sama would kindly help you wake up," I knew what he meant, I declined.

"Okay, I'm fine," I rubbed my eyes and followed everyone out of the car, I realized what had happened, and I returned to my overjoyed self. You see, every time I pass something with the highest score, it was like a drug that made me purely happy for the rest of the day no matter what happened, I would accept anything and everything that anyone asked me to do.

it was 4 AM and it was sprinkling outside, I went too the rose gardens again I breathed in the fresh smell of the rain and I rested my head on a small bush

"You owe me one, usually I would just push you off or something like that," I looked next to me, it was Subaru, of course, he wanted my blood in return, I guess doing something like that was like a chore, I shrugged and leaned my head away from him so that my neck was exposed to him.

"You are not resisting?" he looked at me.

"I understand, you helped me more than once, I guess I really do owe you one," I relaxed my muscles, usually when they bit into me, I was all tense, but it was like a shot, if you relax, you can't really feel much. I inhaled sharply when I felt him sink his fangs into the pressure point in my shoulder, I let him drink, the only people who hasn't tasted my blood yet, were Kanato and Reiji, but I tried my best to avoid him, I guess he was just emotionally unstable, I guess some people are just like that. Reiji on the other hand, was more into my eyes than my blood, I suppose I could live like that, but that didn't mean that he didn't have any intentions set on my blood.

"Try and be like this whenever I try and suck you," Subaru was looking at me.

"Hmm?" I wasn't exactly paying attention.

"Don't resist me, _ever_ " he said, he was being serious, my expression stayed the same, I felt like Shu, hiding his physical expression from his true thoughts.

"Ever..." I repeated slowly. "I'll try," I nodded.

His face was straight, his thoughts were blank, he continued, I felt like he was satisfied with my decision, not only that, but enjoyed my blood, it was only a guess, he wasn't thinking of anything important now, I sighed, I was beginning to feel dizzy, I think Subaru noticed this, because he stopped and looked at me, he kissed me on the cheek before disappearing, I was left sitting there in shock. Did that just happen...? Or was that a hallucination from blood loss, I stood up and walked inside, it was beginning to get cold out here. Ayato explained to me, that while I was outside, there was to be a big dinner tonight, for some special occasion, good, I was feeling hungry anyway.


	6. Chapter 6 The Nightmare

**Shoutouts to-**

 **TheHappyLol**

 **patamon642**

 **and Sarkle4**

 **Thank you all for supporting me in this ^u^**

We were all gathered at the table, I was feeling a little unsteady since Shu and Subaru had both drank my blood, but I refused to give in to my unsteadiness and I sat up straight, and tried my best to express politeness here.

Dinner was a ramen bowl dressed with ham, cucumber, and egg slices, I bowed my head in respect.

"Thank you for the meal," I dipped my head lower I whispered a few words of gratitude to whatever spirit was watching over me for the tables turning in my life, first everything was bad, and now, it's improved to my liking of life, I sat up straight

After dinner was over, I was feeling a little more awake.

 _What can I do..._ I looked around me, there was really nothing to do, I had been told more than once that I was never allowed to leave the property, or go beyond the gates, so why not explore the mansion? I went down another level to the basement, I knocked on a room, no one answered the door, so I assumed it wasn't another bedroom, I pushed the door open, inside, there was a pool table, a dart target, another piano (I knew there were two pianos in this house), and a table soccer set, ehhh, I was feeling bored, so I sat at the piano, at a young age, I was expected to be the best at everything my parents desired for me to do, so I learned how to play, piano, violin, and guitar. I thought of a song my parents always loved to hear me play. It was called, Dreaming of an Angel, by Jacoo, I wasn't very well familiarized with the piano, since I had been learning the guitar, but I managed to place my fingers in the correct keys, it made me think of winter, this song, I felt something shift next to my, Laito was sitting next to me, hitting the keys I was about to hit, I realized what he was trying to do, he knew the song as well, I waited for a moment, and when I saw an opening, I joined in, I synced well.

When I felt finished, I let Laito play the final keys.

"That was good," I smiled warmly at him, he smirked.

"I didn't know Kaiju-chan could play well," he said.

I didn't feel any pain when he said that, like I said, I was to happy to think of anything sad.

"I didn't know you played at all," I laughed softly.

"Well, it's getting late, shouldn't you be heading to bed?" Laito felt like a big brother to me, despite his strange thoughts, I nodded and walked upstairs

I felt more relaxed after I took a shower, I was about to go to sleep when I felt my bed shift a little bit, I looked next to me.

 _Ayato?_ I was feeling a little worried, but I felt he wasn't going to do anything to crazy while I was sleeping, so I relaxed.

I would never forget the dream I had last night.

 ** _Misaki's dream-_**

 _I was back at my old school, my friends were next to me, my parents were crossing the street to come pick me and my friends up, I saw the red car, my eyes widened._

 _"Hazama-kun!" I cried out, I was trying to run to pull them to the other side, but my legs were rooted into the ground._

 _Red flashed over my eyes, everything has froze, I was stuck with the stinging image of my parent's mutilated corpses, then, I was somewhere else, I was in a glass box, water was pooling at my feet, I looked across from me, Shuntarou Hazama, my boyfriend, was across from the box, in the free open, he was holding a hammer._

 _"Let me out!" I screamed and pounded on the glass, he stood there, emotionless, no intention of saving me showed in his eyes._

 _"Tell me you love me, even after what I did," he said calmly._

 _"No! Let me out first!" The water was rising to my waist._

 _"Tell me that you love me," he walked closer to the glass until we were face to face, I looked pleadingly into his eyes, he pressed his hand to where my hand was. "Tell me what I want to hear,"_

 _The water was at my neck, suddenly, I noticed at the top of the box was going down._

 _"Let me out, please, I will kiss you if you let me out," I protested._

 _"Those weren't the required words, I'm leaving," he stepped away, dropping the hammer in front of the glass box._

 _"No...!" I hit the glass, water closed over me, and I struggled to get out._

I felt someone shaking me, my eyes flew open, and I sat upright and gasped.

"Are you okay?" Ayato was looking at me, there was worry showing in his face, I felt tears spilling from my eyes, I cried softly into the blankets.

"I'm okay," I whispered.

"Who is Hazama-kun?" he looked at me. "You accidentally punched me in your sleep, and you were very fidgety to,"

"Hazama is my ex boyfriend," I sobbed.

"Why are you crying?" he asked me.

"Hazama killed my parents, and in my dream, I witnessed that again, and I nearly drowned, he said he would save me if I told him I still loved him either way, I declined, and I couldn't escape," I whispered. "He's the reason I was placed in the orphanage, I was rejected by all my family except my little brother,"

I looked at Ayato, he didn't have the expression Subaru had when I cried in front of him, there was surprise, but apparently, him and his brothers, Kanato and Laito all took part in killing their own mother, I lay back down, my chest felt heavy again.

"You wouldn't understand," I whispered, apparently, he didn't know what to do, he'd never been in a situation like this himself.

 _I wasn't even allowed to attend their funeral_

He grunted and lay back down also, but this time he embraced me, not tightly, but so I was comfortable... he actually cares about me.

"I'm sorry," was all he said, I nodded softly, I didn't want to go back to sleep, my happiness had crashed down to the ground and shattered into a million unfixable pieces. I sighed. Sooner or later, my mind took control, and I was forced to sleep.

I woke up alone, it was 10 PM, I took a deep breath.

"Nothing bad happened last night, nothing bad happened, nothing bad happened at all," I repeated incoherently, my throat was very sore, and my head was throbbing, like the first morning I was here, I walked into the bathroom and washed my face. I looked at my reflection, I looked awful, the tears from last night had left marks on my face that came off when I washed them, I side.

 _Good job, brain, you did exactly what I commanded not to_ I remember the day where I promised myself that I would never think about anything relating to that period of time.

I just need to relax a little bit, I remembered the warm feeling I had when Ayato was clutching me, I felt safe under his wing, I'm not going to think about this again. Ever.


	7. Chapter 7 Too Much to Handle

I needed to do something to take my mind off this... I took a piece of paper and started drawing again, I drew a black cat, it was sitting in the front window of a restaurant, looking at a human. I sighed and put the drawing back in my desk, opening my desk drawer, I noticed Subaru's blade, I frowned, the blade seemed beautifully made, I put it back in my drawer.

 _He'll ask for it back eventually when he realizes that I'm not using it_

I stood up and left my room and walked outside to the cool night air, I missed my old home in Tokyo I longed to go back to the big city, the countryside was to quiet for my taste, but there would obviously be no chance of me going back what so ever, what can I do... I sighed and looked out the balcony, I heard a piano played from the other room.

 _Laito_ he was the only one I knew in this house that played the piano, out of boredom, I went to go check it out, even though I knew of possible consequences.

Laito was playing a song I'd never heard, and he seemed lost in the music, I turned to leave, but the piano stopped and Laito grabbed me, I gasped I was forced to face him, he had the biggest smirk on his face. See? I knew this would happen, you don't need to be psychic to predict that, even though I'm not psychic.

"Oh hello Kaiju-chan!" He smiled and pulled me in an embrace, we were all alone in the room, no one will come to help me, my eyes were wide with terror, he wanted to... play. What does that mean in his logic?! I didn't know anything much about him. He licked the nape of my neck, and trailed down to my shoulder, i clenched my teeth, it felt so weird, I never expected to be in a situation like this.

He pushed my shirt down to my shoulder and sunk his fangs into the fleshy part of my inner arm, I whimpered lightly.

"That's delicious, like always," he smiled and whispered in my ear, so this is what he means by 'play', I squeezed my eyes shut, he intentionally was biting with all his strength, he succeeded and I cried out softly.

"Ah-! Lai-Laito-k-kun, you're hurting m-me!" I honestly didn't expect him to be biting this hard.

"Ehhhh that face and those sounds and this taste are all getting me going fast!" He pushed me onto the floor, I put my hands on his chest, trying to push him away, he grabbed my wrists and slammed them on the ground.

"I don't like obstacles," he narrowed his eyes and sunk his fangs into my neck, he was being serious despite his odd behavior, he's going to kill me if I continue to struggle, so I should just make it easier to access my blood, but I was already feeling faint, so I put my arms down by my sides, the pain an the immense blood loss were draining me of my strength, I groaned as I tried to hold on to consciousness, Laito stood up and wiped the blood going down his chin.

"Oh damn, my bad," he apologized and tipped my chin up so that he could see my blank eyes, my ability was lacking today, since perhaps of the fact I had cried last night, and I got my blood sucked today, he let go, and I let my head fall to the floor with a thud.

Laito sighed in frustration. "Be glad I didn't go so far so that I killed you," I managed a tiny nod, and he picked me up off the floor and kissed me again on the lips, I didn't argue, as he left his room, we were intercepted by Ayato.

"What the hell did you do to her?!"He growled.

"Oh shit- well... I was thirsty... really thirsty... so," Laito looked to the side innocently.

"She's mine, you understand?" he grabbed me from him and looked into my eyes, they were blank, I couldn't look at Ayato since my muscles stopped working because of exhaustion.

"Mhm, go ahead and take her," he stepped back into the room and I heard the piano again. Ayato looked at Shu's bite marl, then Laito's, then Subaru's.

"How do they get to you so fast." he shook his head and carried me back up to my room.

 _Come on! I just woke up_ my mind protested weakly, but it felt like I'd been awake 24 hours for a whole day or two. _Thirty minutes_ my consciousness growled angrily.

Ayato put me on my bed and left me like that, my eyes shut, and my heart was beating slow.

I woke up an hour later, I wasn't going to go see or do anything drastic, I put on my sandals and rushed outside of the mansion, I took a walk around the mansion, on my walk, I saw a man with flowing white hair.

 _Subaru?_ No, his hair isn't that long, and this man appeared to be wearing black and red armour, I shook my head and cleared my thoughts, but he was still there, and this time, he was motioning for me to come over.

"This real or not?" I whispered and walked over, the man put a hand on my shoulder, I looked into his eyes.

He is Karl Heinz, father to all the Sakamakis, Vampire King, he was ver-

"Stop reading my mind," He narrowed his gaze, I looked at him in surprise, I felt sweat beading up at my forehead.

"H-How..." I began.

"Do not underestimate me," his grip tightened on my shoulder, I nodded hesitantly. "Misaki... correct?" he tilted his head to the side, I nodded slowly and wide eyed.

"Father," I heard Subaru's voice behind me, I felt a small jolt in my shoulder and I collapsed to the ground, paralyzed.

"What did you do to me?" I wheezed, all the wind had been knocked out of me.

"What are you doing?" Subaru was looking narrow-eyed at his father, my legs and fingers twitched.

"We'll meet again soon," he whispered in my ear and vanished, I gasped when I regained control of my limbs.

"Who are you?!" Subaru grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently, I remained with a calm gaze and a small frown,.

"I don't know,"


	8. Chapter 8 Delirium unfolding

**Sorry guys for the really awful chapter (Chapter 7) XD I was pulling an all nighter so I could study (Yes I have a little bit of Misaki's qualities XD), and when I began to write, I was really tired, and I didn't really know what to write, sorry in advance! X3.**

 **My friend said my story was to dark, so I let her suggest something, and here is the result! Shout out to my friend Lana! ^^**

Subaru was looking at me with pure shock in his eyes.

"That man doesn't just come here unless he has a real good reason," his grip tightened on me, I groaned. "Who. Are. You," he narrowed his gaze on me.

"i don't know anymore!" I looked at him and tried to break free, he was still gripping on to me, but his eyes showed shock and fear.

I tried to push his hand off my waist, eventually, I felt his grip loosen a bit, I took off right away, I looked behind, he wasn't following me, just sitting there.

How did this happen to me... karma? No that isn't logical, but who am I really? I know my identity as Misaki Naeko Tsukino, no one else, is there something I don't know about? I ran into my bathroom and looked at my reflection, tears were pouring out of my eyes, I looked at the lighter colored eyes. Then I thought of my family, all my family either had brown or green eyes, but I always assumed my eye were blue because it is technically a shade of green, but I was having second thoughts now, Sora related closest to me, his hair was black, like my mothers, but his eyes were black, but if you looked very closely, it was tinged lightly with blue.

I thought about Subaru and his brothers, then I thought about Karl.

 _I think his closest genetic ties go to Subaru and Reiji_ I started opening biology text books, apparently my disorder is linked to some genetic mutation, or it coulld have been caused by an injury, or operation that could cause Heterochormia Iridis, I felt someone looking over my shoulder, I looked behind me and saw Reiji, I gasped and fell out of my chair, he took my book into his hands and began reading, interested.

"Why are you readi-" he began, but when he looked at me, his eyes widened in realization. "Subaru told us abut today, I came in here to ask you about it," he put my book back on my desk and knelt down to my level, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he pulled me closer, he looked into my eyes.

He want's to know why I'm acting so strange, what my conversation with his father was, and he's thirsty, I tried to struggle away, I was to worked up today.

"Stop squirming," his grip tightened around the back of my neck, I immediately stopped struggling. He leaned up to me and sunk his fangs into my neck, I squeezed my eyes shut, he didn't suck for long though, he released me.

"What was your conversation, Subaru said there was almost a fight," Reiji's gaze was serious.

"I don't know myself anymore, Karl knows-" I paused, I couldn't say anything, I refused to say anymore. "Nothing, I don't really want to talk about it, but for some reason he knows my name,"

Reiji hesitated and was about to press me, but he just silently nodded and stood up and walked out of my room.

I sighed in relief and went back to reading, so Heterochromia Iridis is a genetic disorder, which means, I inherited from someone in my family, and I know for a fact, I had never had surgery, or an injury, that had anything to do with my eyes, I was merely born like that, I was diagnosed with this after two years after being born, so it MUST be inherited.

i continued reading, and thinking, no one in my family had anything like this, none, maybe I had started the new chain of genetics, but I urged to find out more, it was silent in my room, it was 1:29 PM, so maybe for you day timers, it's 1:29 AM...?

"Misaki, you need to rest," Shu came in and put a hand on my shoulder, I sighed.

"You're right," I looked at the crazy mess of notes and books, I leaned back in my chair, Shu was gone, I felt the tears again.

 _No I can't start crying again! I must stay strong_ I got up, showered and attempted to sleep, it was hard, but I did end up sleeping.

 _Misaki's dream-_

 _"Here we are again," Karl was standing in front of me, I stepped back, but we were standing in emptiness, I just stepped into nothing._

 _"Why are my eyes two different colors?" I asked him._

 _"Your father happens to be my friend you know," Karl looked at me._

 _"M-My father...?! Tenme Tsukino?" My eyes widened in shock. I was dying to look into Karl's eyes to see what he was thinking, but I didn't dare, there was dark aura surrounding me, I felt like the wrong move could get me decapitated, even though this was a dream._

 _"No no, Urufu Gureihoku is your father, the Prince of the Lands where Light and Dark meet, or the Prince of Oblivion," he face me, I didn't make any eye contact._

 _"Why wasn't I told about this sooner?" I clenched my fists together, I was royal blood, I was special, why?_

 _"Because you were to young, I decided that it was time to tell you," he smirked, I didn't like that._

 _"How did I end up in this world? And how can you be sure I am the true daughter of the Prince of Oblivion?" I growled softly._

 _"You know how my sons mention your blood tastes sparkling, correct?" He answered my second question first._

 _"Heh? Humans do not have that trait encoded in their blood?" I asked in disbelief._

 _"No, anything that isn't sparkling is either animal or foreign, for you, it's a mix of both, which is very rare," My eyes widened._

 _"As for your other question, there is a conflict going on in the three worlds, they are both demanding the Senta (translation- Center) for help, but both opposing sides and still at war in the city, so your father sent you away to this world as another human child, how you got here is unknown, but you grew up having no knowledge what so ever of your past," he explained._

 _"You said I have the DNA of an animal and a foreign being, may I ask what?" I was trembling now._

 _"Your father's name mean Wolfe, you are part wolf and Kaisenian, Kaisenian are royal people, they possess the same physical features as humans, but their senses exceed regular limits by thousands, for you, both of your traits are combined, but their powers merely cut in half, if you are going to ask about how you can read minds, keep in mind, that you are Royal, but your abilities are much more powerful than you think," with a wave of his hand, the wind swept me off my feet and carried my into the darkness, until I woke up_

"What happened?" I sat up straight and felt dizzy, I looked around. "What happened last night?" I had forgotten everything.

Ayato looked through my door.

"I think you're just delirious," he was about to leave.

"Who gave me medicine?" I asked.

"Reiji gave you some kind of thing to help you relax, you should just feel a little bit tired," I stood up and wobbled around.

"Whoaa! I can stand!" I walked around in a circle before smashing my face into the wall.

Ayato covered his face with his hand and with the other one, grabbed my arm.

"Are we going to Oblivion?" I asked, he looked at me worriedly. I had no recognition of what had happened the past day.

"Reiji," Ayato opened the door.

"You smell like takoyaki," I inhaled his back.

"What did you do to her? She's been reaaly delirious since this morning, either you gave her to much, or you gave her something else," he glanced down at me, I was gazing unnaturally at Reiji.

"Can I make out with your sideburns?" I asked, drowsily.

Reiji gritted his teeth and went to his lab.

"Keep her in one place and make sure she doesn't move, and DO NOT DRINK HER BLOOD!" Reiji warned Ayato.

Ayato nodded and lead me by the hand back to my room.

"Oh look...! Theres sweat coming out of my mouth," I leaned back on the bed.

"Reiji really did mess you up," Ayato put his hand on my head.

"Don't touch me...! If you touch me, the war will never end," I hissed.

"What war?" he asked me as he took his hand off my head.

"My mind is having a battle with my consciousness," I said and curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth.

Ayato shook his head in disbelief, Reiji came in with a syringe filled with green liquid.

"Watch out!" I clutched Ayato's jacket hard and pull him closer. "He's going to kill us all," I whispered.

"Ayato, please hold her down," Reiji sighed.

Ayato nodded and held me down by the back.

"You betrayed me! How could you?! I thought we were friends! The universe will never forgive-" I was instantly paralyzed and my mind went dark.

I woke up with a groan, what happened? All I remember was Karl telling me about myself.

"Hey, are you awake?" I was in my room, my head was in Ayato's lap.

"What did you do to me," I asked nonchalantly, I had a mild headache, but I could tell that he and Reiji had done something to me while I was sleeping.

"No worries, just glad you're back," Ayato sighed in relief. I looked up at the ceiling, I tried to think about what happened, but nothing came to me, nothing.

"Just tell me, would it be better if you didn't tell me?" I asked.

"Yeah, definitely," he nodded with a small smile.

"In that case, I will not ask," I said.

 _I'm the daughter of the Prince of Oblivion, I was brought here so I could stay safe from the war, I'm capable of doing much more... much more?_


	9. Chapter 9 Discoveries

**Shoutout to in-that-reason and Sarkle4!**

I sat up straight and rubbed the side of my face.

"Did you guys hit me or something?" I asked.

"Let's just say you hit yourself," he laughed, his eyes don't show anything that happened from the past hour, I guess hes trying to forget what happened in the past hour, but that he really remembers is that it was really funny, I blushed lightly, what did I do to myself? And how did I forget?

Ayato pulled me closer.

"It is full moon, and I had to restrain myself from drinking your blood, during that... 'episode'," he leaned down and bit down hard into my neck, I yelped.

 _Full moon... Full moon... can I associate that with anything related to my powers, anything about me being partially a wolf and a Kaisenian?_

Ayato was taking big amounts of blood, I squeezed my eyes shut.

 _What is a Kaisenian anyways? Maybe the dream I had was just a normal dream... perhaps for the majority of this I should remain a skeptic, but I can't know the answer for_ sure.

"Ahh that's very refreshing," Ayato looked up at me and smirked, I just smiled softly at him. "You remind me of a cool drink on a summer day," he licked my cheek, I cringed a little bit, but I looked up at him.

 _My blood changed to him, instead of hot, it's boiling hot, and the carbonated feeling was stronger than usual_ , I looked away..

"I should go outside," I murmured before standing up to go change. "A-Ayato..-kun...? Are you going to stay here?" I asked.

""I'd love to see you change, why don't you do so now?" he smirked and leaned back against the bed and looked up at me, he did want to see me eighty percent naked, _Damn why did I have to be a girl?! Well at least it makes me feel better rather than having Kanato or Laito watch me_

"N-No Ayato-kun, please don't be like your brothers," I took my clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Aww come on Misaki! You never let me have any fun," he was pounding on the door, I was changed into my main black t-shirt and a dark blue skirt going to my knees.

I stepped out and began brushing my hair, Ayato was gone.

 _Well, there all related, guess there's no telling what they might do next, especially since this was a full moon night, the same moon at the day I showed up to this_ place I tied my hair into a ponytail and headed downstairs.

"Are you feeling better?" Reiji was sitting on a sofa when I came down, I paused, looked at him, and nodded.

"I feel better, yet I don't know when I was feeling sick," I commented, he nodded and heaved a sigh of relief, I looked at him worriedly, did I really do something terrible? I shrugged and burst outside I ran to the top of the hill and looked at the moon, I felt... _alive_

This felt like the day I first came here, except I was more relaxed, since I was told about these things, I think I was beginning to realize the changes that I didn't know I really felt, something shuffled behind me.

"Subaru-kun?" I looked at him with wild eyes, I was prepared to jump up and run, his eyes were narrowed and wrists clenched.

He pressed me down into the hill, I stared into his gaze, it was full of anger, confusion, and fear.

 _No sudden moves, or he's going to crack all my ribs with two blows_

I was lying there frozen in fear.

"What did he tell you..." he was breathing heavily, my eyes narrowed slightly.

"He knows my name... and for some reason I'm not from the family I think I am..." I sighed.

Subaru did not calm down for a bit, but something sparked in his eyes. He closed his eyes and released me and sat next to me, I was afraid to talk to him since he was at the peak with anger.

I looked at the moon

"You know, some people say that there's a legend where a rabbit and a girl live together stuck for eternity on the moon, you can see the rabbit on the moon from here," I said slowly.

Subaru was silent, but there was a little bit of interest in his eyes.

"There was a husband and a wife, one day the husband went to seek out the Pill of Immortality from the Queen Mother of the West, he found it, and it was said that two people could split the pill and still become immortal, he went back and put it in a case and went to hunt for a feast, to celebrate their immortality, the wife however was foolish to open the box, afraid of her husband discovering her, she swallowed the whole thing, due to overdose, she became immortal, but not only that, she floated up to the moon, where the Jade Rabbit lived, and she still remains there, it's a Chinese legend," I sighed at the thought, it was the first story in Chinese I had ever read.

"The wife is a fool," Subaru spat.

"She was, which is why she must spend eternity on the moon with a rabbit," I retorted, Subaru just returned to his sitting position, hhis anger definitely calmed down a bit, I sighed in relief and stood up. _I need to find out what my powers are, apparently, I had only scratched the surface of my true powers._ "I personally like the story," I walked into the mansion.

 _My dreams have given me clues to my powers, perhaps if I can read minds, can I transport images from my own head or control minds? I toyed with the idea, I think one of those is way to powerful for me, or about the part wolf feature, maybe I can transform into a wolf with will? No... now I''m being sarcastic and to fantasy, what else... speed maybe? The wolf can definitely run faster than the average human, maybe that may have something to do with that, it seems logical._

""I'm going to have a run..." I took off running through the mansion, maneuvering corners and objects with ease.

"Hey, what's the big rush?" Laito stopped me.

"Exercise," I panted and ran past him, my stamina had definitely improved, by the moon? I looked out the window, and at the same time, jumped over a grinning Kanato who was lying on the floor. Kanato was looking after me.

I stopped at the final flight of stairs, I was at the one to the roof, I didn't hesitate and opened the hatch and climbed onto the roof. If this improved my speed and agility, balance had to be no problem... right?

It took some time, but I balanced on a thin surface of a gate, I didn't look down and I strode across, I managed to turn around and walk the other way.

"You're asking for death, human," Shu was standing on the roof, I lifted one foot, swaying a bit and regaining balance, I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm fine," I smiled and jumped to the other side, Shu didn't really care if I fell and died.

 _I won''t fall..._

I stood at the edge of the first mansion building. I took a running start and I leapt 13 feet to the second building, and I didn't stopp I ran to the end of the second building, and leaped into the air, there was a small shed, I loosened up a bit and put all my weight into my lower body, I laded on the metal surface of the shed, and I got down and looked inside with curiosity, there was a lawn mower, a shovel, a rake, and a box full of screws, wrenches, screwdrivers, those kinds of things, I shrugged and turned around to leave, Shu was standing there.

"That isn't natural for a human girl to do something like that," he looked at me.

"Well... I got a burning feeling in both my heels, but I can walk," I smiled and stepped outside. "The moon makes me feel alive," Shu grabbed my arm.

"Me too," he said and sunk his fangs into my neck, I froze, all the adrenaline drained from my veins, and I began feeling dull.

"You're getting sane again," Shu looked at me, your blood tastes exciting, he sucked harder, it was good my heart was beating fast, because I was loosing blood quite fast. "Go back to the mansion now," Shu took another long drink and released me. I nodded slowly

 _Shu! You ruined my fun!_ I clenched my teeth and headed to the mansion, I was pretty sure that if I started running again with the lack of blood, I would have a heart attack.

I groaned and walked to the mansion, I was tired again, I walked into my room and fell asleep.

-++- 2 1/2 hours later -+++-

I woke up sore, this always happens at least once or twice every month for me, the doctors just say its a genetic thing, but I didn't think so, none of my family complained about waking up with pain in your arms, legs, neck, and back.

I sat up and stretched, I heard some of my joints pop, I groaned.

I sat at my desk and began drawing fish at the bottom of a lake, koi to be exact, and I drew a reflection of a person standing on a dock, didn't exactly know who it was, I just knew I'd seen her before. I stuffed that one into my desk with all my others.

I had approx five hours left of the night, I growled annoyingly.

I walked down the stairs, and I was shocked by what I heard from Reiji and one of the butlers


	10. Ch10 Coyote-san! Are you out for blood?

**Haha, yay! Chapter 10! I never thought we'd make it this far! Thank you to all who have supported me *hands out Internet flavored chocolate chip cookies sprinkled with gratitude and place in a bag of** respect* **Also another thing, all my half-day testing days are gone! I get Monday off and I start school again for the same 8 hours, so I won't be able to update as frequently, but I'll try to make it up to you guys with long chapters!**

"We saw the black wolf again in the property," the butler said.

"I see, track it and eradicate it, it's a safety hazard to the girl," Reiji nodded to him. The butler stood up and walked away.

Was the wolf me? It would explain a lot of things, back in my old house, the neighbors always complained about a coyote in the backyard on the days I woke up sore, ever since I found out about my past, I began recognizing things that didn't make sense then, but it did now...

I stood up and walked down the stairs with a big yawn on my face.

"Good evening," I smiled at him graciously. Reiji flashed me a look and continued reading his book.

I loved the outdoors, I used to build fires with my older cousins. I smiled at the memory.

I walked out into the rose gardens and I saw a small squirrel, it scampered away as soon as it saw me. I looked into the woods to where it went, when I turned around, Kanato was standing in front of me. I jumped out of surprise.

"Cute little creature, right Teddy?" he looked at me with a smile on his face, his mind was bustling with emotions, thoughts, and ideas, one of them being me dead and the blood sucked straight out of me.

"Oh, hello, Kanato-kun," I smiled.

Kanato just laughed and pushed me down.

"heh?" I looked up at him in fear, his fangs were headed straight for my throat. I pressed harder into the grass, it hit my neck, I felt blood being pulled out of me... again.

"It tastes so good,," he relaxed against me, crushing me to the ground, it was hard to breathe.

"Kanato-kun... I can't breathe... please get off me," he looked at me for a moment, closed his eyes and got off me. I relaxed.

"Well, bye now, cute creature!" Kanato waved his hand and walked away, I lay there for a few seconds before getting to my feet.

I walked calmly on the trail, rain was coming, better prepare for a storm, but I want a quick lap around the outdoors first, I looked at a tree.

 _"Coyote-san! Coyote-san! Do you climb trees?," I was climbing up the big oak tree and I sat at the end of a branch looking around, it snapped, I landed on a root, I was crying_

I froze and gasped, I sat on a root and looked up, I could sleep like this... I took a deep breath and looked out at the lake.

Suddenly, rain began to pour, my eyes widened and started running fast back to the mansion. I was back in a matter of minutes.

 _I want to swim_ I thought about Ayato's words.

"Ore-sama! I'm going to swim!" I opened his door and left immediately.

Same procedure as last time, no swimsuit, use new undergarments.

I did spins and backflips in the water. I heard someone coming, I was feeling rebellious, I went limp and floated around in the water, I looked out of the corner of my eyes, sure enough, it was Ayato.

"I know you're faking," he sighed.

"How?!" my head shot up from the water.

"I could see your back moving to your breathing, and you just replied to me," he crossed his arms, he got me good.

 _"Coyote-san! Coyote-san! Do you like to swim?_

My eyes widened again. I dove to the bottom and began seeing things.

I saw the following:

A black wolf

My parents

Karl Heinz

The Sakamaki brothers

Koi scattered throughout

I reached out to touch a koi, but something grabbed my neck,, the air was forced out of my system, I couldn't breathe, I swam to the surface.

I gasped loudly, I looked back down, everything was gone. I looked at Ayato, he was gone also.

 _School's tomorrow_ I got out and hurried to take a shower, I lay in bed, thinking, I closed my eyes and thought even harder, too much thinking... I relaxed and was immediately swept away into my dreams.

O0o0Oo0Oo0O

I woke up with my alarm, right on time, 7:15 PM, I hurried to get ready for the day.

When I got to school a girl came up to me.

"Can you please show me to the library, I'm new to this school, my name's Akiyama-chan," she bowed, not looking into my eyes, I guess she's really shy, I nodded and she followed me to the library.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me and pulled me into the janitor's closet, I screamed, the girl just looked at me and headed back to class.

"Look who it is, the same bitch that picked on my brother, he was only trying to help you," I gasped and struggled, but the guy was holding me tight, he was covering my mouth with his hand. I thought about the kid I shoved up his locker and said not to mess with me.

"First lesson, do not mess with this family," I felt a sharp pain in my calf, I screamed, but it was muffled by his hand.

"Stop struggling," the guy gripped me tighter, suddenly, the door opened, and the class cutter, Subaru was standing in front of the door, the guy growled behind me and cut my cheek lightly so that blood spilled out, I looked at my leg, it was spewing blood also, I groaned.

"Let her g-" I was to dizzy to do anything, black dots edged my vision, and I black out.

 _"What?" I opened my eyes in emptiness, Karl was stand in front of me. "Did I die?" I asked._

 _"No, your wounds are not enough to kill you unless untreated, but Subaru is dealing with that situation now," he pointed behind him, I saw Subaru carrying my down the hallway, blood was trickling out of the corner of his lip, blood... my blood was trailing behind him, teachers were looking at the boy who had cut me. No teacher was following Subaru, since he threatened to hurt them. The image faded._

 _"Anyways, I brought you here so you could meet your father," my eyes widened as a boy who looked like he was in his early twenties stepped out._

 _"Misaki..." he looked at me happily._

 _"This is Urufu Gureihoku, your true father," Karl disappeared._

 _Urufu walked to me and hugged me, I blushed and hugged back. I looked into his eyes, I gasped, his eyes were a sky blue, and a electric yellow, his hair was black and covering one eye, I was trying to read his mind, but it was completely guarded._

 _"Stop trying," he leaned down and looked into my eyes. "You have my eye and your mother's" he sighed._

 _"Father-" he smiled when I called him that._

 _"We have little time, one thing for sure, I will see you again in your next dream, I will train you to use your powers," he patted my head._

 _"But-" he was already gone._

I woke up in my bed, pain scorched my body. I looked at my leg, it was bandaged up, and my cheek, bandaged, so was my arm,, apparently, before getting punched by Subaru, my arm had been slit to the wrist, I looked to the left of me, I saw Reiji and Subaru.

"You know, when I first saw you, I thought Subaru drank to much of your blood," Reiji looked at me, I didn't even have the strength to read his mind.

"What time is it..." I groaned.

"4:28 AM" Reiji answered, school was already out.

"Did you have to leave school early because of me?" I asked weakly.

"No, Subaru did not mention anything until we got home," Reiji looked at Subaru, who had his eyes closed in frustration.

I sighed in disappointment and looked up at the ceiling.

"Thank you," I whispered, voice full of gratitude.

"You know, physically looking at your blood.. it's not like normal human's blood," I cringed and my eye's snapped opened, I was in full panic.

"What do you mean?" _Act like Shu, act like Shu, answer to everything like you don't care_.

"Well... your blood is more thicker than most humans, and it's darker also," Reiji pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"That's because I was either stabbed or slit, I forgot," I said.

"Well... I'm no human, so I guess that's normal," Reiji shrugged and got up to leave, I sighed with relief. It was just me and Subaru, I was about to close my eyes.

"Who was he?" he asked me.

"He was the brother of the kid who punched me," I answered, Subaru nodded slowly.

"I saw you carrying me through the hallways... thank you," I smiled.

"How?" Subaru looked at me.

"I regained consciousness for a little bit, but only a little bit," I lied, it was one of those good lies.

"Well, I guess we can't drink your blood until you're fully healed," Shu was standing in the doorway, I leaned back, things have taken a wrong turn for me.


	11. Chapter 11 Crazy

**Shoutout to DarkSpades, CrimsonMaidenXXX, and Rose Ann Sorry that this chapters really short! I was busy today! ^^'**

Subaru got to his feet. I looked at him, Shu was staring at me with his blue eyes.

I sat up straighter, wincing at the pain in my arm.

"Don't move your limbs as much," Shu gave me a look. I pressed my back against the frame of my bed. I heaved a sigh.

I touched the bandage under my eye on my cheek, the one under my dark blue eye, it didn't feel like a deep cut... but it definitely wasn't shallow.

"Aww, Kaiju-chan got hurt today? Not surprised," Shu had been replaced by Laito, I gritted my teeth and looked down, it hurt a lot since I strettched my muscles a bit, I wasn't in the mood to read anyone's minds, I looked away, annoyed.

Subaru and Laito were both gone, I guess I would be staying in bed until I could walk on my injured leg... that boy... was that other boy's brother... I thought about the two boys, the one that punche me, and the one that cut me, I covered my forehead and relaxed a little bit, which hurt more since I was moving my muscles.

"Atleast I have all my organs," I looked at my stomach.

I felt like sleeping, I thought of my father's words.

"I'll train you in the next dream,"

Train me? Physically or with my mind...? Or maybe both? I was tired anyways, I turned my head and fell asleep.

 _"Ah! Misaki-chan!" Urufu walked over to me._

 _"We're here to train right, eh, Father?" I asked with a sharp tone, the way I usually talked to my father in real life._

 _"Yes! First we're going to learn how to transport images, ideas, and words, into another person's brain, you can also read minds with this way also, watch," my father walked up to me, he reminded me of an army general, he pressed his head to my forehead, suddenly, images of a gold dragon appeared in my mind._

 _"How did you do that?" he removed his forehead away._

 _""Easy, just make physical contact with your receiver's face in any way possible, and then, just think hard, command yourself to put those images into your receiver''s mind," he smirked. "You're waking now, Misaki, and also one more thing," he inhaled sharply._

 _"Death is inevitable,"_

I woke up with Reiji shaking me.

"Oh... good morning," I smiled.

"I was just checking on you..." he explained.

"Is it time for school?" I was about to get up.

"You are not going," he hissed.

"What..? Why? I have to! Science study review is today," he pressed me down lightly.

"This is for you," e narrowed his eyes, my eyes sunk in disappointment, I relaxed.

"A maid will bring in breakfast in later,," he stood up and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Do not, under any circumstance, move from this bed," he said and vanished.

Today was awful, I was stuck in bed the whole day, at one point, I decided I had enough.

"Boredom is not for me...!" I harshly whispered and moved my legs. "I will not give up!"

I nearly cried out in pain once I started applying pressure to my leg, I relaxed and lifted it up a little bit, I had hurt my arm too, holy cow it burned, I finally managed to get on both legs I staggered around my room I little bit, I went to my desk, grabbed a big book, a piece of paper, and a pencil, I staggered back to my bed and began drawing, since I didn't have anything else to do, I tried to make this picture extra good, I drew a regal looking white wolf with blue eyes, it was staring up at the full moon, and it had a small crown on it's head, and a dagger necklace, I smiled... my visions of fantasy.

Soon, the Sakamaki brothers got back, Ayato came into my room.

"How did you get the paper?" he asked.

"Pure will," I narrowed my eyes, he looked at me he thought Reiji's medicine did something to me again. "Just kidding, I asked the maid when she took my breakfast," I laughed, Ayato was standing there with a huge blush on his face. He looked at my drawing. "Waste of tiime," but I could see in his eyes there was admiration. He sat on my bed and leaned back, I yelped when I felt his hand press on my injured leg.

"Oh, sorry," he moved it right away. I stuck my tongue out at him, he blushed.


	12. Chapter 12 Sparrow

Ayato was looking at me from his sitting position, I stared at him. He was thirsty, but he was trying his hardest to restrain himself.

"Why do people hate your eyes?" he asked me, I frowned.

"I'm different, I guess some people can't deal with that, like if they found out you were vampires, they might avoid you, or call you names, or try to humiliate you, something like that," I looked up at him, he was looking at the sheets.

"I see," he said lowly. I leaned back on the bed frame and sighed.

"Anyways, what did I miss at school?" I asked.

"Oh... I fell asleep in math and Modern Japanese, but there is some kind of essay for English and we have a worksheet for Asian History," he said.

"You fell asleep in both my most important classes?!" I was about to rear up and slap him, but my injuries prevented me otherwise.

"I'm sorry!" he backed away, holding up his hands in defense, I put my hand on my forehead I silently cursed under my breath.

"Who else was in Math and Modern Japanese from this family that didn't fall asleep?" I asked.

"Reiji, but-" Ayato started.

"Just get him here please," I asked, Ayato stayed in one place.

"Since when do you give orders to Ore-sama?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I need to know today's lesson," I growled.

"Not important," he crossed his arms and folded his legs, "If you want to know today's lesson, you can go see him yourself,"

We were silent for a minute.

"Fine," I got out of bed and limped to the hallway.

"Hey! I wasn't serious! You need to go back to your bed!" he grabbed my shoulder, now I can walk since that was my good arm that I used for support.

"Fine... you win," I sighed in defeat and I got back into my bed.

"You made it impressively far," he said I looked to the side of me.

"My god this sucks," I covered my face with a hand.

"I know, boredom is terrifying," he said. "Imagine being like me, immortal, sometimes you have to spend an eternity with the same people before they die and you keep living,"

I nodded, it was logical, if someone you loved died and you were immortal, you would be forever alone without them.

Ayato got off my bed.

"I'll go get Reiji," he muttered.

I smirked, Ayato's personality was defiant but he still cared.

Reji came in, A grabbed my paper.

"I need to know today's lesson, Pronto, por favor," I shut my mouth, when I was anxious, I would speak different languages without me noticing. Reiji nodded and took my paper, he wrote down all the notes, and a few formulas and problems on the paper.

"Thank you very much," I dipped my head and looked over them.

"If you have any questions, save them for when you go back to school," he said, I nodded and he stepped out of my room, I immediately flopped out of my bed onto the floor and dragged myself to my backpack and grabbed my notebook and copied down the notes, it was just a ton of Algebra I already learned in my junior years.

"Tch," I put my notebook to the side and looked at the ceiling.

The next day, tthe boys had already left, it was 10:37 PM, my leg was feeling less achy, and the bandage on my cheek had been peeled off, revealing a long scar from the farthest part of my eye to my nose, I was luck I didn't loose my vision. I got to my feet, the pain in my leg wasn't as sharp, but it still hurt. I walked lightly to the door and back.

On my way to recovery, I wonder if there's a way I can heal faster. I pondered the idea and I ended up drawing a picture of a small glowing gem, it was guarded by two long dragons, and four armoured lions stood guard in front. I closed my eyes and limped to the window, I opened the window, and without anyone knowing, I slipped onto the roof, I regained balance quickly, it sent a scorch to my chest, I saw new blood edging the bandage.

"I reopened the wound," I put my fist to the roof, it was stinging now, I was way to cocky in this and I ended up hurting myself. I climbed back up to the window and I stepped back into my room, I looked under my leg bandages, the scab had split just a little bit, it wouldn't be to bad.

Careless, careless, Misaki... I told myself over and over again. A figure was standing out my door.

"Hello?" I asked

"Misaki," The faded image of Urufu walked into my room.

"How did you get here?" I asked my eyes wide.

"You can do anything if you really try," he lightly kissed my forehead. His light blue eye and his electric yellow eye were burning into me lovingly.

"What did you mean by death is inevitable?" I asked.

"If you stay here, you will die, I'm sure that that has been made obvious to you," he said. "And when you die, there is an afterlife, you are free to come live with me," he said, bowing in front of me.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "So you were human, and you died, and you became some prince in the afterlife?"

"Ah, Misaki, you remind me of your mother," he brushed my hair out of my face "No, there are always the first people who were originally born into the afterlife, for instance, children who died before they were born, which technically means they were born into the afterlife, not just people who were originally human, if a child dies before it is born, it's race and parents can be shuffled into someone in the afterlife, or there are natural born children in the afterlife," he explained, I nodded. "You're the first Kaisenian to travel into the human world and be raised by humans, aren't they arrogant and violent?" he asked.

"No-" I started.

"Then what's this?" he brushed his hand across my cheek and my arm, and my leg, my eyes widened.

"Humans are dangerous creatures, be careful, you are safe with Karl's sons," he nodded, there was a serious look on his face, I nodded back.

"Well, thats about all the time I have today! Take care! Misaki!" he floated out of the window, I looked after him strangely.

"My father is an oddball," I said to myself and lay in bed, the window was still open, a small sparrow perched itself onto the window sill and tilted it's head towards me, I held out my hand, it's eyes were wide and beady, I guess it was curious, it hopped onto my hand to my surprise, I brought it closer to my and rested it onto my chest, I looked at it as it hopped around my chest and bed curiously.

"Now since when do you have the guts to come in here and trust me that I wouldn't crush you and eat you later on?" I asked staring at it. It just chirped, I smiled and cupped it and put it outside onto the roof, it just came back in.

"Hey, seriously, I can't keep you here," I shooed it away, but when I got back into my bed, it was staring at me again. I sighed.

""You really want to be friends, huh?" I grabbed it lightly and put him on my desk, I guess it was one of the fledglings from the sparrow nest I saw earlier. After a while of talking to a bird, I heard the front door open, my eyes widened and shut my window and I put the sparrow into my desk drawer and begged it to be quiet, I left a crack open and I hurried back to my bed, wincing. Subaru came into my room.

"Something doesn't smell right," he lifted my blankets and noticed my wound lightly bleeding again. "What did you do?" he asked.

"I grabbed my notebook," I held my notebook out to him. He sighed and left the room.

"You know, you're trying to get yourself killed a lot, be careful," he shook his head, Reiji came in with a small pad of paper.

"Here today's lesson," he glanced at my leg and closed his eyes and left right away, the sparrow chirped softly when he left, I was certain there woouldn't be anyone coming in again, so I limped and grabbed he sparrow and put him on the windowsill and closed it.

 _If I get bird flu I'm done for_

"Stay there," I mouthed silently to the sparrow hoping it would understand me, it just shook it's feathers and flew away.


	13. Chapter 13 Takoyaki

**Hi everyone! I'm not dead so don't worry! XD just had second day of school, *gets 5 homework assignments* *facedesk* X3 shoutout to aghnawaseem8122!**

I lay back in the bed, I finally got a chance to think about my... father's words.

"You will die if you stay here."

Will I really? I'm wondering if the vampires have the nerve to really suck my blood so much that I die. But I guess you can't tell what they might do next, especially since my wounds are holding them back from drinking my blood. I pulled out War and Peace.

 _Pierre was right when he said that one must believe in the possibility of happiness in order to be happy, and I now believe in it. Let the dead bury the dead, but while I'm alive, I must live and be happy_

I closed the book nd sighed, just something more to add to my thoughts, but it seemed right, if you aren't happy, then you can't live...

I put the book on the night table, I didn't really want to think about it. I looked at the ceiling thinking, they could come in right now and I wouldn't be able to struggle or run, they could come in here and kill me now, but they didn't. Why? I always believed in finding an answer, always. I looked out the window, the sparrow had gone, but I honestly felt like the sparrow's trust in me was a sign... maybe I just need to put some trust into the brothers... but yet again... they're vampires, there's no telling what may happen next. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift.

What felt felt like a few seconds ended up being thirty minutes. I sat up straight.

"I'm not going to die of boredom i this room," I got to my feet, the wound didn't hurt much anymore, I began taking a few steps,I put more weight onto my good leg and kept on walking, I got to the end of the hallway when I was intercepted by Reiji.

"What are you doing?" he sighed.

"Physical therapy...?" my eyes lit up in fear when his narrowed down on me, he was thinking that I was trying to get smart with him, and that I should probably go back to my room, but he was having second thoughts also, I held my breath as I waited for an answer.

He pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Fine," he sighed.

I got on my knees and bowed, despite the pain.

"Thank you," I thanked him, when I looked up, he was gone, of course. Now I have to get back up, it was easy, just use your good leg, and help raise yourself off the ground. I practiced walking around the second floor before descending a level, Kanato was staring at me with his dark eyes.

"Is Misaki-chan better?" he asked. I smiled thoughtfully, trying not to damage his feelings, since he was apparently very sensitive, which I found annoying.

"Yeah, how are you Kanato?" I asked.

"Teddy and I were going to the underground tunnels... want to join?" his eyes were telling me that it wouldn't be pretty if I declined, I hesitated, if I went down there with him, I couldn't just run back up if something happened, or if I damaged my wound again.

"No.. no Kanato... I'm sorry, I really am, but I don't want to damage my wounds again," I said softly.

"Are we talking about you or me here?" he asked.

"I don't want to give Reiji more trouble, so I'm really sorry," I lightly place my hand on his shoulder, he looked like he was about to cry, when suddenly, he grabbed my hand and sunk his fangs into my wrist, I flinched and cried out softly, he pressed a finger to my lips, I felt the blood being pulled out of my wrist, if I pass out, Reiji may not let me out of my room for another month, we stayed like that for three more minutes when he released me.

"Apology accepted," he turned around and ran off somewhere into the mansion, I grabbed my wrist and faced the bite mark to my side so it wasn't noticeable.\

"Oy, are you better already?" Ayato was standing behind me, I jumped lightly.

"I little bit, but i can't do anything to heavy," I explained, he wasn't really thirsty at the moment, just hungry. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Mm," he grunted.

"I can cook," I smiled, I looked in his eyes again, which were lit up with excitement, his favorite food is takoyaki... I felt somewhat elated.

"Can you make-" he started.

"Takoyaki?" we said at the same time, he was taken aback, he smmiled and closed his eyes and I walked into the kitchen and started the stove, Ayato was sitting at the island, rattling his fingers onto the marble surface anxiously.

I was humming a song from North America hip hop genre, it was a song I got to see a concert when I was visiting a cousin.

I was pouring in the takoyaki batter, and Ayato had caught on to my humming, and was tapping his fingers onto the island to my humming.

"What song is that?" he asked, he liked to listen to music like Shu, but he didn't really sing.

"It's an English song called Colours by Grouplove," I answered.

"Can you sing it?" my eyes shot up in surprise, but I was facing the stove, so he couldn't see, it's the first time I've seen Ayato so open... maybe because I'm injured, or he's talked to me more than once about his personal life, and mine, I nodded slowly.

With my best English accent, I tried to sing the part where I was in the middle of.

"So Mistress, mistress, have you been up to the roof? He shot himself, self, there was blood on the wall cause he couldn't face the truth. Oh knock that down, leave the ground, and find some space, and tell your friends, friends, you'll be back again, gain before it's too late," I paused and added the octopus into the takoyaki and flipped the takoyaki.

"Translation!" Ayato callled.

I sighed and repeated the sentence in Japanese, he nodded, American songs were cool, it's so different from what we have here in Japan, but it isn't bad. I took the takoyaki off the stove and put them on a plate, I chopped green onion and other stuff from the fridge, and dressed the takoyaki.

"Do-zo!" I smiled (translation- go ahead).

I was feeling tired again, I sat next to him and put my heaad on the island and wrapped my arms around my head.

I woke up to the shaking of Ayato.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, Kanato-kun just drank my blood earlier, no worries," I took his dish and washed it before putting it in the dishwasher.

"Tch," Ayato gritted his teeth I went to sit down next to him again.

"What do you like to do?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Come on, everyone has a hobby of some sort... or else... it's kind of like a dull life, like me, I like to draw, read, and I excel in my academics, what about you?"

"Darts," he said, I nodded, I used to do archery, and I was really good when I injured my hand and I couldn't do it anymore, and when it healed, I was no longer interested, I mentioned this to Ayato, who nodded, he stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

 _No thank you for the meal?_ I guess that's just his personality, can't change it anymore. I stretched my arms, and winced as my cut on my arm gave me a jolt of pain.

I walked back to my room, my leg was sore, as if i had ran a marathon, I began sketching again, I felt like drawing that wolf again. I drew the wolf with the dagger and the crown, except, there were dark wolves surrounding him, he was calm and quiet, and he had the dagger in his mouth. Today was a good day, and I think Reiji may let me out my room more and more now, and now my goal is to be back into school in three days.


	14. Chapter 14 Wolf

**Shoutout to Lioness2333! ^u^**

I got into my bed, I'm pretty sure that if I stayed out of my room longer, Reiji may yell at me, but I understood, he was worried about me, I know because it's what my mother said.

 _When I yell at you, I do it because I care about the things you do in life, and I want you to become a good person and such._

A tear fell from my eye, but this wasn't my real family... right? My real family is in a fantasy realm high above in the depths of the universe.

"Misaki-chan, you think too much," Urufu was sitting at the foot of my bed, I glanced at him.

"More training?" I asked.

"Yes, and this time, I'm taking you to a Dreamworld," he explained.

"What?" I asked, he just rested a feather soft hand on my forehead, I blacked out right away.

I woke up on a glowing blue grid, suddenly, the terrain formed, and it was a silver grey sky with dark green hills and trees.

"It's very pretty," I said, looking around. "Urufu?"

I looked around, and I saw a beautiful regal looking white wolf with black markings throughout it's body, I was in awe, it ran down to me and morphed into Urufu.

"I'm sure you have known that you can turn into a wolf now?" he asked, tipping my chin upwards, I saw images of me running around the exterior of the mansion, but I my eyes were flaring a blue light. My eyes widened, I stared into Urufu's yellow and blue eyes.

"Take this," he took a silver and rose gold necklace out of hi pocket and handed it to me. It was a crescent moon encrusted with diamonds and sapphires.

"The moon will change on the day that same moon rises," he explained, full and eclipse are the best times," he said.

"Times for what?" I asked, slipping on the necklace. "And thank you by the way,"

"To become a wolf, other moons are fine also, but the effects aren't as powerful, especially since you aren't in your home dimension," he looked at his pocket stopwatch. "I have five minutes to hold this dream, but to turn in to your wolf form, just tap the necklace I gave to you depending on the day, for instance, Tuesday is the second day of the week, so you would tap it two times, to turn back, just use will to turn back, like imagine yourself as a human" he instructed/

"How did I turn into a wolf without the necklace?" now I was confused.

"Your sketches, it kept you thinking about it, and since you didn't have a host object to control yourself with, your mind took control of yourself," he explained, "And, you were born with wolf blood, so of course, it might happen at random, but not usually when you're conscious," and with that, the world began to flake away.

I woke up in a cold sweat, I heard calm breathing behind me, I turned my head lightly and saw Ayato sleeping next to me, his arms were wrapped around my waist, I closed my eyes and slept a real sleep, I held up the necklace, it was shaped in a crescent moon to the right side, which meant in about a week, it would be new moon.

I closed my eyes and slept a real sleep. I woke up refreshed, and Ayato was still next to me, apparently it was still early and school starts in about an hour, I groaned and stretched, his grip tightened and he pulled me closer to him.

"Huh..? Ayato...?" I looked at him, his eyes were still closed. I relaxed a little bit. "Ohayo (Translation: good morning)," I murmured. he just sighed and without me knowing, he unbuttoned a few buttons on the back of my night shirt and sunk his fangs into the left side on my spine, I yelped, a little louder this time since I've never been bitten there before, and it was right next to the nerve and bone that was connected to my brain, so I couldn't help but be anxious. Ayato removed his fangs and buttoned my nightshirt back again, I looked at him. His eyes were closed again.

"Ayato-kun, you have school today," I reminded him.

"I know," his eyebrows twitched in frustration, he still hasn't let go of me from his embrace, but he wasn't biting me anymore, so I relaxed.

"I never noticed this necklace before," his eyes flickered halfway open and lightly pressed his fingers to my necklace.

"It was a gift from my father," I smiled, he believed I was talking about the one that died, but I knew the truth. I rested my head in the nape of his neck, his pulse was racing.

"Are you alright, Ayato?" I notice that he was sweating lightly.

"Hmm..? Oh, I'm fine," he said, I guess he was just still half asleep, but he got out of my bed and disappeared down the hallway, I turn back around and Subaru was staring at me, I assumed that I had kept everyone resisting my blood, so everyone was parched, Subaru came over to me and put a hand on my cheek, my eyes widens, that was the last thing I would expect from someone like Subaru, but he went for my neck, I tensed, but then relaxed, he lifted me from the bed so that I was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I can't resist anymore, you''ve kept me dehydrated for far too llong," he sunk his fangs into the bottom of my lower jaw, I winced. He kept taking blood until his thirst was satisfied, he brushed the hair covering my eyes from my now pale face and left.

"Subaru...kun," I whispered quietly and lay there, all tired from blood loss, so this must be what happens whena vampire is too thirsty.

 **Okay one more thing before I go, I had a complaint that the Sakamaki brothers don't really have their true character from the anime, like Ayato is more kind than in the anime, I completely realize that, but I honesty wanted to change it up a little bit, so I hope if anyone else has the same thoughts, then your answer is here! - =^w^=**


	15. Chapter 15 Feather Darts

**Weekend! X3**

I got up from my bed feeling dizzy, I wasn't going to let myself give in, I stumbled around to change my clothes, and when I finished, the boys had left for school. I sighed in relief, but the only people who hadn't drunk my blood yet was Shu, Reiji, and Laito, I knew for a fact, Shu and Reiji could control themselves at times, but when they were deprived completely, I'm sure they could be driven mad, Laito would take any possible chance to suck my blood, so I had to be cautious around him.

I walked downstairs, where it was quiet, I guess the butlers and the maids had gone, I could relax, but I had noticed that I had gained weight while I was stuck in bed, I gritted my teeth, I had never been unfit in my life, even when I had a fever, I would still do 30 sit ups and 20 push ups, but in my case, I was unable to exercise I began walking at a fast pace, maybe if I kept increasing my pace, I would be running in a few days, I smirked, or maybe even in a day? I began jogging, it was beginning to hurt a little bit, but I kept going, and I increased to running, I managed to make a small distance before I couldn't take the pain anymore, I panted and I sat down on the sofa, I walked back up to my room, my wound was stinging a little bit again, but I got into my bed, I held up my necklace because I was bored, the moonlight from my window shown through and made it sparkle, I held up the moon part. I checked the time it was 10:58 PM which means there were about five hours before the brothers came home, what could I do? Maybe test this necklace out...? It was a Friday, I tapped the necklace five times, I blacked out.

"Did I do it wrong?" I woke up, the ceiling had gotten higher, my eyes widened, the bathroom door was opened a crack, I pushed it open with my head, becuase when I looked at my arms, they had become blackk paws, I was getting excited, I reared up and touched the light bulb with my nose, I yelped because it made my leg sting, I noticed I still had the cuts from the injury still marking my body, I climbed up the counter and I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe my eyes, I was a black wolf, I had silver stipes throughout my body, almost like Urufu's, I still had the rose gold necklace around my neck, and I still had the blue and light blue eye, except it looked like it was glowing a little bit, and I thought about what Urufu said.

"To turn back, just think of yourself as a human again," I did so, and instantly, I was standing on the counter with a huge smile on my face, my sleeves and shirt were soaking in sweat, I felt my pulse, it was racing fast, I lay down on the bathroom floor and laughed like a psycho I was excited for the first time in a long time, Urufu was standing beside me, I narrowed my eyes.

"Father, you need to stop coming here on short notice," I said sharply, he just smiled softly.

"You need to relax, I'm just glad you can do what I do," his eyes flickered, I smirked. I knew he was reading my mind. He disappeared. I sighed and got up and walked to my bed, I sat at the edge and looked at War ad Peace, I thought of the last sentence I had read, I hissed in anger and put the book back, I lay down on the bed, I felt different, like being here had changed my personality, but I couldn't tell what in me had changed, it seemed the same, but it was different. I liked the mansion and I didn't realize it until now and I was changing I think that it is good I have a good sense of awareness, but not a good sense of thought, my smiled faded and I relaxed and took a deep breath.

"Too deep please stop thinking..." I whispered to my subconscious and I think it complied because I began to feel light, like I was floating again, I lightly opened my eyes and everything had become a shade bluer, I took a deep breath and sighed, I just need to calm down for a moment, I sat there looking out my window and my normal self had returned. I set out to find gauze, I was about to go into Reiji's room when I thought how disrespectful it would, I closed my eyes and turned around to the bathroom, I dug around in the drawers and I eventuallly found a roll of gauze, I replaced the ones on my arm, which the cut had become slightly smaller, but it still hurt. I wrapped the gauze tightly around my arm to ensure that the wound wouldn't split, I began doing push ups, since the gauze was tightly wrapped, it prevented the wound from splitting, but ti didn't prevent it from hurting as much I groaned with every push up, I made it to 13 when I couldn't take it anymore, I collapsed panting and I loosened the gauze so I wouldn't constrict my arm, I only wanted to use it for exercise only, and I supposed it worked since the wound didn't split, I smiled, I got up and easily did my 30 sit ups, I didn't use my leg muscles to do a sit up, especially since I slid my toes under the drawers so I wouldn't tip backwards when I did a sit up it was tedious, but it was effective, I looked at the tiime, this boredom was feeling like an eternity to me, it was 2:43 AM so two more hours, I guess I should sleep, I wiped the sweat off my forehead and I slept.

I guess I slept longer than usual.

I woke up, definitely not on my bed, I was standing with my back against the wall, there was a blindfold over my eyes, and my hands had been tied above my head, I began to panic, I heard a familiar laugh.

"Laito-kun?!" I tried to walk forward, but the rope prevented me.

"And me," I heard another voice.

"Ayato-kun?" I was panicking now, what were they going to do? There was a blindfold so I couldn't read any thoughts, I was wearing one of my tank tops, and a skirt, how did I get in these clothes? Then it occurred to me that they were going to suck my blood and make me suffer at the same time... how cruel. I clenched my teeth. There was no way out of this.

"Let me go... please,"" I whispered.

"Haha! No Kaiju-chan, you are going to play a game with us," I heard a thud at the side of me, a dark had sliced through the edge of my blindfold, making it come off, I looked around anxiously, I was still panicking, Ayato and Laito were standing in front of me with eveil grins on their faces, they just had the intention to drink my blood and throw darts at the same time, but they wouldn't hurt me too badly, but that didn't mean they would change their minds.

"Your turn, Ayato-kun," Laito handed him a dart, my eyes widened, with lightning quick motion, he threw the dart at the side of my face, I tried my hardest not to flinch, if you move, then there would be a chance that you would be hit in the wrong place with a dart, and that could lead to serious injuries, I looked at their hands you could tell where they would aim for next with you lined up their hand with where they were aiming.

Laito threw a dart at my neck, it managed a small cut, I was surprised at their aim, but Ayato did tell me his favorite hobby was darts, blood trickled out of my neck and it went down to my shoulder.

"Bulls-eye!" Laito shouted, twirling another dart in his hand eagerly, he went over to my neck, took away the dart and began to suck at my wound, it hurt, I groaned in pain, I looked at Ayato, my eyes widened in fear, his motives were now to kill me slowly, starting with a dart at my face, so this is what my fate has come to huh? Laito stepped back.

"Hey Laito-kun, lets just try to hurt her a little more," his aim was directed at my forehead, my eyes widened.

"Don't..." I was to scared to scream, my heart literally stopped when he threw the dark, I closed my eyes and looked away, but the dart never hit, I looked up, Ayato was holding the dart in front of my with a big smile on his face.

"Your expression gets me excited," he leaned down to the other side of my neck and sank his fangs in," I didn't even make a sound, small tears were coming out of my eyes, apparently, he can't kill me or he's in big trouble, he only wanted to scare me, my eyes were still wide, Laito was gone. Ayato looked at me in confusion.

I felt like my heart had stopped in fear, and from blood loss, I couldn't take it anymore, I felt my legs give in, and I went limp, the last thing a felt was Ayato press his ear to my heart before I blacked out.


	16. Chapter 16 There's Love in Torture

I woke up gasping for air, I felt like I was underwater and drowning, I was in my bed, my neck was lightly glossed with blood, I looked to the side of me, Reiji was sitting at the edge of my bed, I gasped.

"Reiji-san!" I sat up straight.

"Don't be so loud," he grumbled, I got on the floor and bowed so low my forehead touched the floor.

"I'm sorry I passed out from blood loss, I hope I still have the privilege of leaving this room, if not I truly understand," I said respectfully, his eyes were wide surprise.

"Of course you may leave your room, you fainting wasn't your fault, and you were in yoour room anyways, Ayato and Laito are to blame, I won't put any blame on you ffor being tied to the dart board and tortured with fear," for the first time, he was smiling, my eyes widened, and I pressed my face to the floor.

"Thank you," I whispered aand stood up and sat in my bed, Reiji was still watching me with his narrowed gaze again. He was feeling respected, he liked that I wasn't impolite, and he really didn't blame me for passing out. Ayato was standing in my doorway, I pretended not to notice, I was looking at Reiji with weak and heavy eyes.

"Oi," my attention snapped to him, he had a big smile on his face, my eyes lowered and I sat back to the bed frame.

"Ayato-kun, I swear, you almost gave me a heart attack," I said. He didn't say anything, but he was thinking that I was always going to be fine no matter how much blood they took, my eyes narrowed under my bangs, I pushed them back and got a better view of my surroundings.

"Your heart really did stop for a second," he said.

I didn't know how to respond, I clutched my necklace, the rose gold had turned glass and it was full, so I assumed it meant it was new moon. I checked the clock, it was 7:20 AM so I had two or three more hours left before we all went to sleep, I wouldn't be feeling tired, i got out of my bed.

"What are you doing?" Reiji asked me.

"If I don't get out of the house, then I'll gain weight," I replied and checked the wound on my leg, it still was somewhat deep, I ran a finger across it and sighed, I put the bandages back on, except a little more tighter, so it wouldn't split, Reiji still had his hand to his chin.

"Are you sure that's safe? I mean your blood loos and everything,"

"Reiji-san, I am grateful for your concern, but as long as I am conscious, I believe I should be fine," I gave another bow respect to him. I tried to say the sentence with as much respect as possible, and with than, I squeezed past Ayato and walked down the stairs, maybe now I could turn in a wolf in the front yard and maybe have a little more experience. Put then, I had a flashback.

"Find it, and eradicate it, it's a safety hazard," Reiji's voice echoed in my head.

Maybe it wasn't safe... I pressed a hand to the front door, about to open it, but then, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked behind me, Ayato was standing there with a new look in his eyes, I couldn't read his thoughts since he was having an emotional collapse, or he was feeling something to much that it was making him tired, I looked at him blankly, he didn't seem to have any thought of drinking my blood, so what was he waiting for?

He leaned in and kissed me hard on the lips, my eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sorry," he glanced at me, he really meant it and kissed me again, I think I understood now, Ayato had fallen in love, but he'd never felt love before, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

He pulled away and looked at me for a long time, suddenly, I felt light again, I felt like he was someone I could let out everything to, but my consciousness didn't allow me to tell him anything.

"It's not your fault," his eyes got back to awareness, I was looking to the side of me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's in your DNA that you have to drink blood, I don't blame you, and for scaring me really badly... I guess that's just your personality, or its a brother thing I might not understand, but I forgive you," I smiled, but inside, my mind was yellling at me about why I couldn't push him away... it's because I'm a kind person, and I really thing Ayato is truthful of the feelings for me, he grabbed my hand, he had pure surprise in his eyes, there was a hint of respect for me, he was still haviing an emotional crash, so his thoughts were scrambled.

 _"Oh... Misaki, I'm so glad you've fallen in love," Urufu suddenly appeared in my mind, while maintaining a smiled, I snapped at him through my mind._

" _Father, can't you see I'm having a moment here?" he just smiled and vanished_

Now Ayato's thoughts became a little more clearer, he didn't really know what to do at this point, his grip weakened, I gave a quick smile and released myself and walked out into the morning air, I honestly didn't like the AMs, I just took a walk around the lake and went inside, I didn't want to hurt myself despite how frail I was.

I finally got to take a real shower, except it was a cold one, I took a cold shower purposely because it boosts your immune system, and sometimes, it helps you loose weight since you need the burn fat to stay warm, I changed into a new set of clothes and I noticed a small stack of paper on my desk, I smiled, it was today's lesson, from Reiji, thankfully, there were no major tests or assignments yet. I Still studied the notes. I was thiinking about how I might have to graduate late in senior year since I had missed a full week, and maybe a little bit more.

I yawned and turned off all my lights and got into my bed.

"Misaki," I heard a voice.

"Wah!" I cried out in fear and fell off the bed, hitting my side, and the bad arm, I groaned.

I got back into my bed and noticed Ayato looking at me.

"Mmm? Yes Ayato?" I rubbed my arm in pain.

"What is this feeling?" I was sitting up now and looking at him in confusion.

"What do you feel?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said, I guess there was only one way to find out now, my blue eyes flickered and glowed with the sunlight, I put my hand to Ayato's cheek, he looked at me in confusion, my eyes were closed. I knew I was risking my identity here, but I felt like I could trust him.

Oh I knew this feeling alright, it was _love_ , but since Ayato was immortal, he may felt love before, but it never lasted long, so I guess now it was a strong as ever, I took my hand off his face and hugged him and pressed my head to his chest.

"I love you, Ayato-kun," I was blushing, my heart was pounding hard, I felt his heart racing, I was betting that his eyes were wide open, suddenly, I felt tears.

 _It was raining, I was walking down the sidewalk with Hazama again, I was happy._

 _"I love you, Hazama-kun,"_

 _"You do?"_

 _"Yes,"_

 _"But I love you more Tsukino-chan,"_

A tear rolled off my cheek, I buried my face in his chest.

"The feeling is love," I whispered softly, Ayato was frozen for a moment, I blinked.

Maybe the love was for someone else? I'm not going to take my chances, I let go of him and lay down in my bed, he was looking at me, mouth agape and his eyes were wide open with surprise, he gripped my injured leg, I squeezed my eyes shut in pain, he loosened his grip.

"How could you tell just from touching my face?" he looked at me with interest, my eyes widened a little bit, but then I closed them.

"I'm psychic," I winked at him, causing him to blush, he was still gripping my leg, so I wouldn''t be able to sleep with him holding it in case he pulled my leg to keep me awake, I was already awake, I didn't have an intention to sleep so I hoped he didn't do anything to my injury. He looked like he deep in thought, I lightly moved my leg he was gripping, he didn't do anything, I was wondering what he was thinking about I lifted my leg up lightly and he looked at me, he understood now, love is love, painful like fire, or gentle like a tide, he still cared, I smirked, I knew about this when I made him takoyaki.

"What?" he looked at me, I blushed and looked away, I guess I'd been staring at him for a while now. Now that my leg was free from his grasp, I stared at the desk from my side view, should I tell him or not? The debate in my mind was leaning heavily to the answer of no, but there was a tiny side of me that wanted to tell him that I wasn't human, I felt sweat at my forehead, I guess no was the answer then. But really, what could be so bad? They weren't human either, and they really hated being around humans, including me, but they didn't know that I wasn't a human, Ayato shook me, I realized I was silently mouthing my thoughts.

"What? Seriously, you are acting weird," Ayato was looking at me now, his thoughts were only on me now.

"Sorry, I was just thinkng about what it would be like to go back to school," I stared up at the ceiling.

""You don't have to go," Ayato murmured.

"I'm sure you wouldn't like to go to school either, but I excel for the legacy of intelligence my family had," I put a hand to my chest.

"But you, technically killed your parents," my eyes flashed with hurt when he said those words, I remembered that night where I had the dream of Hazama. I looked at him, his eyes were blank.

"It wasn't my fault that my parents didn't agree with my choice of Hazama," I whispered, he just nodded and lay down next to me.

"You're hiding something, you've been in this mansion long enough for me to study you," hhe was gazing out the window.

"I have nothing to hide," I said calmly, then I thought about how funny it wouuld be if I said out of nowhere that I could read minds and turn into a dog, I'm pretty sure Ayato ro Reiji would commit me to the mental asylum, I laughed softly, Ayato was getting irritated now, he was about to ask when I pressed a finger to his lips and kissed him


	17. Chapter 17 Silver and Gold

I slept a good sleep and woke up with Ayato next to me, he reminded me of a turtle, he was tough and sadistic on the outside, but really, on the inside, he is a kind and loving soul, I smiled and got up, I opened the window, the warm Sunday night air blew in, I checked to make sure Ayato and no one else would walk into my room, I looked out the indoor balcony, Reiji was on the sofa reading, and I jumped out of the window and onto the roof and climbed up, my leg was almost healed, so I didn't need to worry about it splitting, I climbed to the top of the roof and let the night air blow my hair and my dress, I checked again to make sure Ayato hadn't climbed onto the roof also, and that Shu wasn't silently watching me like he always does, and I tapped the necklace seven times, I closed my eyes.

I opened them and looked down, I had my paws again, I sat at the edge of the roof and flickered my eyes, it was so quiet and calm, I was wondering how long I could keep this up before Ayato came up to the roof, or maybe someone else, I blinked and thought about my human self again, I was now sitting at the edge of the roof.

"What are you doing up here?" Ayato had finally noticed that I had disappeared.

"Ayato-kun, do you like heights?" I swung my legs back and forth and looked up at the silver sliver of moon.

"They aren't that bad," he shrugged, "Why?"

"Just asking, I personally love heights, I've walked across a bridge of a quarter mile cliff and the drop was to miles, and I loved it," I smiled and saw the thin gate again, I ran and leaped onto it and looked at the front yard.

"Did you hurt yourself getting up here?" there was concern in his voice.

"No, my leg is almost heal, I took off the bandage yesterday," I lifted my leg on the gate, Ayato ran next to me.

"You need to get down," he said, "You're going to die,"

I leaned forward and took a deep breath, I looked at him with my icy blue eye.

"I'll be fine," I smiled and I grabbed his hand he was about to pull me down, when I pulled him up, he gasped and was about to loose his balance on the fence when I gripped his waist and kept him stable, I looked at him, he thought I was doing something to get him killed, or that I was going crazy again, I just smiled, he got down, I followed.

"Are you really human?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" I lied, "I used to do gymnastics, still do,"

I did a flip and landed on two feet on the fence again, even I didn't knwo I could do that and it wasn't even a full moon. Ayato just shook his head and sat on the roof, I ran and sat down next to him.

"Just one question," he started, I looked up at him.

"Nani?" (Translation-what?) I asked, fear pooling in my eyes, he had his eyes closed.

"Do you really love me?" he asked, I blushed heavily.

"I do, Ayato," I didn't use the honorific, he didn't reply to that. "I should probably be asking you the same thing, but I know foor a fact you'll decline or-"

"I love you too, Misaki,"

My eyes widened, I was not expecting that from him, he gripped me and sunk his fangs into my shoulder, I yelped, but my blood levels were normal, so I didn't try and resist, he pulled away and looked at me, blood was running down both corners of his lips, he bit me in the same spot, I groaned softly, he pressed me down to the roof and continued to drink my blood.

"You are mine," he looked at me, dominance was showing in his eyes again, I gave a tiny nod, my whole left side had gone numb, he looked at me, I stayed still, he vanished, I stood up, now I can before the wolf again, with a smile, I did the ritual and leaped off the mansion, I dove into the bushes and vanished into the undergrowth, suddently, my head hit something, I yelped, it was the wall of the mansion.

I heard footsteps running over here.

"Well well," _Kanato?!_

"Did the cute creature run in here?" he brushed aside some of the branches I pressed back into the corner of the wall. "Come on, I smell you," I was to panicked to think about being a human, what should I do? Maybe I should try to scare him.

"Huh?" his face appeared in front of me, I growled and barked, he backed away, I stepped out of the bushes. His eyes were wide with surprise, not fear, I narrowed my eyes and ran away, I walked to the lake and looked behind me, nothing, I turned back into a human. I sighed in relief, that was close, almost to close, I sat at the dock and skimmed my feet in the water. it was cold. I looked at the sky, suddenly, I saw a shooting star, my eyes widened, make a wish, make a wish.

"I wish for a good life," I closed my eyes and prayed to the spirits of good fortune. I hung out at the lake for a little bit before going inside.

"Reiji! I swear I saw the wolf!" Kanato was yelling at Reiji, I looked at them.

"Wolf?" I asked, Reiji put his head in his hand.

"I smelled you, Misaki!" he pointed at me, "Where were you?!"

"I was at the lake," I said, my eyes blank. Kanato was breathing heavily, hee turned to Reiji.

"Kanato, please, we know there's wolf crossing in and out of the mansion, the butlers just can't seem to get it," reiji said.

Kanato sighed and ran over to me and shoved me on the ground, without warning, he sunk his fangs into my neck, I cried out softly, Kanato touched my necklace.

"Pretty," he looked at it, I was scared, he wanted to rip my head off with the necklace, I touched his hand and lowered it, he looked at me with a big smirk on his face he took my upper body in his arms and sunk his fangs under my lower jaw, I squeezed my eyes shut and exhaled when he released me and I fell to the floor, he suddenly vanished, I was alone in the room, I touched my neck, the necklace was gone, I gasped, anger was filling up my eyes.

"That little-" I ran up the stairs and burst into Kanato's room, he wasn't in there, my eyes burned with hatred, I inhaled the air, hoping that my wolf blood could give me something, the scent of his room took me outside, I saw him sitting at the dock with my necklace in hand. I was the one who was breathing heavy now, I ran to him and pinned him down on the dock.

"Give... me... back... my necklace," I reached for the necklace in his hand.

"Bah!" With a swift motion, he threw my necklace into the lake, sweat beaded up on my forehead.

"Hey Misaki-chan, what's wrong with your eyes?" he was looking at me strangely, I gripped his wrists tightly and I released him and dove into the lake, I swam to the bottom and began scouring for my necklace, I swear if a koi ate it, I didn't even care that I was running out of air, I dug around, and then, I saw a koi with the gold chain hanging out of its mouth, there were three koi I saw, I grabbed one, but I ended up grabbed another one, I ripped it open, blood floated to the surface, nothing, I let the two halves float to the surface, I did that with two more koi, I grabbed another one and swam to the surface, Kanato was watching me, I ripped it open and out fell my necklace along with it's organs and I left the halves floating at the surface, I took a breath and dove under again, I dug around, and I saw it wedged on a piece of algae, I took it and swam to the surface, now Kanato, Shu, and Ayato were looking at me.

"I'm sorry... I ruined your fish tank... but this little baka decided to steal my necklace," I gasped and hooked it back to my neck, I swear they had surprise in their eyes. "What?" they were all thinking about my eyes, and they thought that the water had tinged a shade red, I looked at all the half koi.

"I honestly didn't expect you to go that far to get your necklace back," Kanato laughed.

"Misaki, what happened to your eyes," Shu looked at me.

"What?" my anger faded and was replace with confusion, Shu gave me a hand mirror and I stepped onto the dock, I gasped, my eyes had definitely changed color, now, I had a silver and gold eye, and they were glowing with the moonlight, I remember this happened when a boy had broke my phone purposely six years ago, I swear I beat him to the point where he was begging for mercy, I took a deep breath and relaxed every muscle in my body. I opened my eyes, they were their normal blue colors again, I sighed in confusion.

"What happened to my eyes? I don't see anything," I looked at them innocently. They looked at me in disbelief.

"Why do you care about that necklace so much?" Kanato brushed his hand along my wet collar.

"It was a gift from my father before he died," I explained, fists clenched, Shu was gone, which left Ayato and Kanato, I felt the exhaustion, I lay down the dock and looked at the damage, white halves of fish were in the water.

"That was amazing, you literally showered yourself in fish guts," Kanato laughed.

"Wait, you did that?" Ayato widened his eyes.

"Well I'm soaking wet, who else would have gone in there?" I put a hand over my eyes.

"Why did you rip open all the koi?" Ayato picked up a half.

"There five left, they'll multiply, and you can blame Kanato for using my necklace as fish food," I growled in frustration. Silver and gold huh? I guess that meant I was in fight mode. I took the koi half from Ayato and threw it directly on top of another half, and I relaxed in exhaustion. I felt stinging in my leg again, I looked at my leg, the wound had opened again, my blood was pooling on the dock.

I cursed under my breath and picked myself up and walked back to the mansion, Ayato came to my side to help support me. I looked at him


	18. Chapter 18 Those you Love

**Oh man, shoutout to EldestSakamaki and Sarkle4**

 **Thanks for pointing out my mistake XD it cut my story off by a few sentences so sorry XD**

Ayato wasn't looking at me, he had other things on his mind, like why my eyes changed color, and why I ripped apart all the koi.

"If you're wondering about the koi, I already told you, Kanato threw my necklace in the lake and a koi managed to eat it," I said.

"I'll just ask, why is the necklace special to you?" Ayato asked.

"You didn't hear? It's a gift from my father before he died, I'll cherish this until my last breath," I growled, my collar was getting hot again.

He just nodded and he helped me up the stairs and when we got to my room, Subaru was sitting there.

"I knew I smelled blood," he took a step to me and was about to bite into my neck when Ayato punched him.

"She's property of Ore-sama no touching her blood without my consent," Ayato said.

"Tch," Subaru rubbed the side of his face and stormed out of my room, flashing me a glance before leaving the 2nd level.

Ayato sat my down on my bed, I rolled off and opened the drawer and grabbed the gauze and I wrapped it around my wound tightly and I stood up and changed into dry clothes, highly conscious of Ayato watching me, I was to in a not-care mode to do anything, I sighed and got in my bed, I stared past Ayato and looked at the lake, I saw birds swarming over the lake, I smirked, they were picking up the dead fish.

"I'm still going to school," I pulled down the leg of my pants to cover the gauze.

"Not surprised," Ayato looked at me, I grabbed my sketchbook, I though about the wolf I've been drawing, I guess it was time to end the chain of drawings, with Ayato watching my hands, I sketched the wolf with no crown on a ledge, blood was pooling around him, but he still had his dagger in his mouth, which had darkened with blood, his eyes were lowered, I put the drawing pad to the side and looked at Ayato, who appeared to have fallen asleep in my desk chair, I smiled and tied my hair into a ponytail, I was about to fall asleep, when I felt a jerk on my uninjured leg, Subaru was sitting right next to me.

 _Don't resist me, ever_

He put a finger to my lips and sunk his fangs into my neck, I tried not to make a sound, he knew Ayato was asleep so he was risking another punch from his brother to drink my blood, I closed my eyes, he pinned me down to the bed and continued to suck.

"Why does your blood taste different?" he whispered to me.

I shrugged and whispered to him about what Kanato did earlier, he understood and he really thought my blood had the feeling of little explosions, I almost laughed at his thought, but he kept on drinking my blood, when Ayato stirred, Subaru widened his eyes and vanished away, I relaxed and fell asleep, Urufu was at my doorway, but my exhaustion got the better of me, I fell asleep.

I was walking around in the darkness again, but the blue grid appeared and Urufu appeared, I folded my arms.

"What else is there to learn?" I asked.

"Nothing more, but we need to work on your physical training, what physical activity you do here will affect you when you wake up, so be prepared," he warned me. I tapped my necklace seven times, and I felt myself lower a little bit and I looked up to see Urufu in his wolf form.

"I convinced the Lord of the Dreamworld to extend the dreamtime." he barked to me, I just nodded, suddenly, a human came up on the hill with a gun, it was pointed right at m face, my eyes widened in fear.

"Do not show fear, it will show you are weak, approach the enemy fast and try and avoid the bullets," he narrowed his eyes onto me.

I nodded, the man fired, I sprang to the side and began running at him, he pulled out a knife and threw it at my chest, instead of hitting my chest, it hit my leg, I howled in pain, he had the gun out again, I looked back, urufu was watching me. I growled and shook the knife off my leg, but it was too late, the man fired, and the bulllet entered my chest, I groaned in pain, the man vanished, Urufu walked up to me.

"How could you put up somethign so powerful when I have such little training?" I wheezed, Urufu sighed and put his nose to my flank, I felt the wounds closing up and healing, I stood up.

"Let's try something weaker, this is only a test to see how ell you can fight," he explained, I growled in frustration, a rabbit was prancing around the lake.

"That's you target, it's extremely fast, like the vampires, you need to think fast," with that, the rabbit unsheathed it's claws and ran at me.

"That's not a rabbit!" I turned tail and began running away, but the rabbit was quicker and caught up to me, it sprang on my backk and dug it's sharp claws into my spine, I growled and fell on my back, hearing the bones crack on the rabbit, it went limp, I got up and saw it twitching, I nipped it's neck and it vanished.

"Not bad, but you still got hurt," Urufu said, brushing his tail along my cuts.

"Aren't you going to heal them?" I asked.

"To minor to heal," he shook his head, I gave a tiny nod.

"One more test,"

Suddenly Ayato appeared. I gasped. He had a knife in his hand, he rushed at me, I dodged.

"Ayato! It's me!" I tried to talk, but only barks came out, I whined and I thought about being human while on the run, I tripped on a rock, and I fell, I looked back and I saw Ayato frozen in shock.

"You-" he vanished.

"Don't do that again," Urufu came up to me in is human form.

"Please tell me he wasn;t real," my voice shook.

"Of course not, I just generated a familiar from your mind," he said "It was a test to see how you could handle those you love against you, I honestly thought that was terrible,"

My eyes lowered in disappointment.

"What do you expect me to do then?" I asked.

"For the Sakamaki brothers, you can do what you just did earlier, however, use extreme caution, they're like humans, expect they have a little more exceptions, human, never ever do what you just did there, kill them, I'm telling ou, because I know for a fact you may meet some humans and become friends, if they discover you, kill them immediately, there needs to be no suspicion about you, otherwise, you're dead," he looked at me, and everything began to flake away.

I woke up with my alarm clock, Ayato looked in my room.

"Ohayo (good morning)" I yawned. "I had the craziest dream last night,"

"You always have crazy dreams," he looked at me, he was thinking about the talking koi dream, I just laughed and got out of bed.

"Are you sure you're going back to school?" Reiji asked me through the door.

"100% positive!" I gave him a thumbs up and began to get ready, I was going back to school, I wonder how the other students would think of me, I sighed, and grabbed my backpack, on the way out, I noticed the silver blade on my desk. I looked at it for a few seconds, and while hesitating a little bit, I took it.


	19. Chapter 19 It's too much

**Shoutout to AnaJuarez! ^w^**

I walked around the hallways carefully, making every note of what every person was doing, saying, or thinking, no one had really noticed that I had returned to school, or really even cared, I looked around for that girl that tricked me, but she was nowhere to be seen, I clenched my teeth and gripped the knife handle in my bag, I walked into first hour and sat down.

~#~#~#~#~#~#

Today was a tiring day, I got a whole stack of make up work, so I had to immediately set to work on it as soon as I got home, I swear, that stack was about an inch thick! I worked my way into the day, and at 6:13 PM, two hours left until school starts the next day, I was done, I was exhausted, and haven't taken a shower yet, Reiji came into my room and gasped at me, my desk was a mess, all the finished work was scattered everywhere, there wasn't a trace of unfinished work, the side of my hand had blackened from the pencil lead and was shaking, I was leaned back in my chair and breathing softly. Reiji put a hand on my shoulder, I closed my mouth.

"Misaki, how long were you at this" he asked, I held up my blackened hand.

"All... day," I wheezed, I tried to stand up, but I fell onto my side, I didn't even bother trying to get up, I was so tired. Reiji sighed.

"You're doing this to much you know?" he folded his arms and stacked up my work.

"Thanks," I closed my eyes, but then, I opened them right when I was about to fall asleep. "This is torture," I put my hand over my eyes, I heard Reiji grunt.

"You realize this wasn't due until the end of the week right?" He looked at me in disbelief, my bloodshot eyes shot open, and I forced myself to stand up and I hit my head against the wall.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot," I was constantly chanting to myself, I sighed and flopped down on the bed. "You're kidding right?" I looked at Reiji, he gave me my journal.

 _Make up work, due Friday_

"Ugh," I put the planner on my bed. "I'm sorry, I don't pay attention," I murmured, Reiji just nodded.

"Well, I'm going to get as mush sleep as I can," I turned off my desk light and and set my alarm for an hour.

~#~#~#~

I woke up with the sound of the alarm.

"Oh god... what time is it?" 7:20 PM, so I'm alright, I got up and looked to see Ayato. "Oh, good morning," I said drowsily.

"You look terrible," he narrowed his eyes down at me.

"Of course I do," I put my hands on my hips, and then I slowly made my way to the bathroom, and I was about to get to the sink when I slipped on a puddle of water, I stood up and groaned and then, I washed my hands and face with cold water, I looked up and saw Ayato holding my make up work stack.

"Did you seriously do all these over-day?" he asked, I nodded slowly and I took the papers from him and put them in my bag.

"Grades first," I said sleepily, and I dragged my feet down the stairs.

Why can't Reiji give me something to stay awake? And why can't I read anybody's mind today?" I even looked at Kanato, nothing appeared, I looked at everyone, nothing.

We were all sitting in the limo, everyone was staring at me silently.

"Wake me up when we're there," without knowing who was sitting next too me, I leaned my head against someone's shoulder.

"~Mmhm," I knew it was Laito right away, I didn't care as long as I got some sleep, I was out cold right away.

I woke up to pain in my shoulder, Laito was biting me and sucking my blood, Reiji looked as if he was going to get up and throw Laito out of the car.

"We're here, Kaiju-chan," he stroked my brown hair, I nodded slowly and got up and out to the front door of the school, now I was even more tired since Laito decided it was a good idea to suck my blood in my sleep, I sighed and turned in the whole stack to my homeroom teacher, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Tsukino-san, you didn''t-" I cut her off.

"I know, forgive me," slowly, I bowed down, but while I was doing so, my vision got foggy and I blacked out.

" _Overwork," I heard one say._

 _"Rest," I heard another_

I woke up to find myself in the infirmary alone, I didn't even have the strength to sit up. I looked ll around me, it was darkk and quiet, and my eyes were getting heavy again.

"Misaki Tsukino, right?" I looked to the side of me to see the school nurse, I nodded weakly.

"You have a smalll anemia, and yoou are overworked, no heavy working for a day or two, or whenever feels best for you, and also, please try and eat right, you re extremely thin," she looked at me worriedly, I nodded and got up, she looked at me in surprise.

"I'm going home then," I looked at her, she nodded.

"I can have a car or I can call-" she began.

"I can walk, I'm not handicap," I growled angrily, she looked scared for a second, and then, she nodded.

"Be safe," she said I walked out of the school, not bothering to take my backpack out of my locker, and I tapped the necklace, I breathed in the night air with my refined nose, it was amazing, there were birds in that tree, a raccoon behind the school, humans down the road, but I was still tired, so I walked into the trees with my paws and hopefully disappeared from human's view, I followed the scent of the Sakamakis back home, but I didn't stop there, I went out my way to walk all the way up to the roof (in human form of course) and then, sleep while watching the moonlight, it is quite fantastic if I have to say so myself.

"Overwork, huh?" I had a memory, overwork is what killed my non-biological aunt, I smirked, well, my fate might be just as bad, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 20 It's Just Me

**Holy crap chapter 20! I'm shouting out to everyone all across the world for helping me make this story, and my first story a huge success!**

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Misaki, Misaki," I heard Reiji's voice.

"Five more minutes..." I turned to the side and almost rolled down the side of the roof, I peeked my eyes open, Reiji was standing there with arms crossed.

"Where's the usual bow of respect?" he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Huh...?" slowly, I got to my knees and tried to bow down, but my forehead hit the roof and I collapsed onto my stomach, Reiji picked me up like a sack of potatoes and swung me over his shoulder, I was to tired to complain, he felt him carrying me down the stairs to my bedroom and placing me gently in my bed, he sat at the foot of my bed.

"Thank.. you... Reiji-san," I said weakly, he sighed.

"Why did you leave school?" he looked at me.

"The school nurse let me-" I began.

"No, I meant go home alone, you could have asked one of us to take you home, it wouldn't have been a problem," He looked at me, he was feeling sympathy for me and he also had pang of concern, I almost smiled, so vampires like actually do have feelings, as I've proved with Ayato.

"I didn't want to bother you so I-" suddenly my breath got caught in my chest, it felt like someone was crushing my ribs hard enough for me to stop breathing.

"Huh? Misaki?" he put a hand to my forehead, "You're burning up,"

"Can't... breathe," I hit myself in the stomach, I breathed rapidly as I exhaled and felt the fresh air through my lungs. Reiji was back in my room with an ice pack held out to me, I looked at him, he just wants to take of me...

"Thank you..." I said slowly taking the ice pack and putting it on my forehead, Laito was looking into my room.

"Kaiju-chan is sick again? That means I won't be able to have any fun with her," his eyes lowered in disappointment and he vanished quickly.

"I don't want to... talk... hurts," I was sweating just to say one sentence, my eyes were feeling heavy, Reiji watched me as I dozed off.

I'm glad I have these vampires to take care of me, as weird as I may sound, as sadistic and evil as they may be... they still cared, I think I should show them my true form as a token of gratitude, no, Misaki, what are you thinking?! The thought slipped in and out of my mind, should I, or shouldn't I? I'm too tired to think...

I got up at 3 AM. The next day.

I was in total shock, I was feeling better, but I still felt slightly weak, I waited uptil the boys got back.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked Reiji in a half angry voice.

"Because you needed to rest, and don't do anything as stupid as that again," Reiji tipped my chin upwards, Ayato couldn't do anything about it since Reiji was older, Reiji released me and walked away. I grabbed Ayato's sleeve, now I had everyone's eyes on me, he looked at me in surprise.

"What?" he asked me, I clenched my teeth.

"Later," I whispered to him, I was goig to show him, I had to, I felt like it, I let him go and I walked back up to my room and I climbed back up to the roof and looked at the quarter moon.

"What were you going to do?" Ayato was standing behind me, I looked at him, I also looked around me and I shut my window and walked back up to him.

"I... want to show you something..." I mumbled quietly.

"What?" he leaned in closer.

"I want to show you something," I said a little louder, Ayato looked at me in confusion, then he lleaned against the chimney.

"What day is it today?" I asked him.

"Don't play games with me," he growled, I looked at him in surprise. "Tuesday," he whispered, I nodded.

"Before I show you, you must promise me one thing," I lowered my eyes.

"Huh?" he was interested now.

"Do not tell anyone, my life may depend on it if you tell, even your brothers, I will inform them of this once I feel like it," I looked to the moon.

"What is it already? Your breasts?" he was staring at me now.

"Whaa?!" I had gone from being in a moment to being fully flushed red

"Okay, okay, just kidding," he put his hands in front of him. "Hurry up, I don;t have all day,"

I held my breath, should I? Yes, I've made it this far, I had to, I began to tap the necklace.

 _One_

Is this really a good idea? But Ayato was heavily interested and was even more excited now that I was probably revealing something to him.

 _Two_

My mind whirled and I looked up at Ayato, who was staring at me in shock.

"Misaki..." he began and he knelt down, I stared at him with a narrowed gaze, I nodded and dipped my head down to him submissively.

"Is this why your blood tasted strange?" he put a hand on my muzzle, what do I do? I thought about myself again, I put my hand on his hand that was now resting on my cheek.

"Yes," I said, he looked up at me, fear and shock was filling up in his eyes. "Please, don't be mad at me," I hugged him, and he pinned me down softly onto the roof.

"I'm not mad, just shocked," his head was resting in the nape of my neck. "I have a lot of questions..."

"Go ahead, I can't blame you," he cut my neck lightly with his fangs and inhaled the scent of blood.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Misaki Tsukino," I said.

"How does this work?" he held upp my necklace.

"I used to turn into a wolf at random, but with this, I can control it now," I winced as sharp fang sunk into my neck.

"And one more thing, why didn't you tell us?" he licked the blood that was trailing down my neck.

"I was scared, if ou did what the humans might do to me, I would have no reason to live anymore," I felt tears in my eyes.

"So you admit that you aren't human?" I nodded softly.

"Then what are you?" his gaze was narrowed now, he was wondering if this hand anything to do with Karl and Subaru fighting eachh other.

"I am part wolf... and something else, but I have yet to uncover it," I yawned, all this talking and blood loss was making me tired.

He nodded.

"Can I see again?' he wants to look at my sleek form, I thought for a minute, then, I tapped the necklace twice, and I was laying with my legs in the air with Ayato on top of me, I whined softly and he got off, I stood up and groomed the dried blood off my fur, I narrowed my eyes and I ran around the roof.

"Ayato, what are you doing up there?" I instantly hid behind the chimney, Shu was looking out his window.

"Running, I feel like a run," He was sweating as he lied, Shu shrugged and closed his window, I was a human again.

"Love you, Ayato-kun!" I hugged him from behind, and I was willing to bet, that he was blushing severely, I giggle and he picked he up like a bride and he had laid me down on his lap and we sat at the wall of the chimney.

"Ayato-kun, do you have different views on me now?" I looked at him with fear iin my eyes, but his eyes were scanning the area, so I couldn't read his mind.

"No, Misaki, you are still Misaki, and I think that's all that really matters," he didn't look at me.

"~Awww, Kaiju-chan and Ayato-kun, just imagine what their kids-" Ayato had vanished and given Laito a huge slap.

"Shut up, you pervert," Laito rubbed his cheek and stuck out his tongue at Ayato, I couldn't help but giggle, both vampires looked at me.

"Sorry," I covered my mouth and sighed, it was fun seeing sibling rivalry, fortunately, my siblings and I didn't have any of that.


	21. Chapter 21 Tattoos

**Shout out to FoxFire and Otakugrams!**

Laito grabbed my arm.

"Woah!" I felt uneasy as he placed me on his shoulders, he took my calf.

"Laito..." Ayato clenched his fist.

"Don't worry, I won't kill her," he sunk his teeth into my calf, I yelped and tightened my grip on his head.

"Kaiju-chan~ You're going to give me a headache," he glared at me before continuing, I tried my hardest to loosen my grip.

"Misaki, get away from him," Ayato looked at me, something was holding him back, in his eyes, he was testing me to see if I was loyaal enough to get away from Laito. I tapped Laito on the head.

"Laito-kun, you heard him, let me go" I said pleadingly.

He was ignoring me, what was I going to do? I took his hat and pushed it over his eyes.

"Laito," my leg muscles tightened as he grabbed harder..

"Kaiju-chan, your blood is boiling hot! I shall never let go," he smirked, the hat was covering his eyes, but I could probably guess what he was thinking, Ayato was standing in front of us now. I looked at him and tapped Laito on the hand.

"Laito, I don't want to get in trouble with Ayato, so please let me go, or I swear I will kick you," I whispered into his ear.

"Like you have the guts-" before he could say any more, I kicked him in the chest with my free leg, Ayato grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"You are all brothers, don't you know how to share?" I put my hands on his chest, Laito was standing up.

"Kaiju-chan, you really are a monster," he was clutching his shoulder I had just realized what I had done and I felt tears stream down my face, Ayato looked at me, my eyes were closed, I honestly didn't want to look at anyone he murmured something under his breath, but I didn't hear.

"Misaki, you are mine, and only mine, true, I can't always be around you, but you have the right to resi-" I cut him off.

"You are brothers! You should treat each other like brothers!" his eyes were wide now, and the sun was beginning to peak on the horizon, I had completely forgotten why I had come up here, II was feeling tired, I subconsciously unlocked myself from Ayato's grip and I leaped to my bedroom and I fell face first into my bed and drifted off into sleep.

No dreams that night either.

I woke up at 6 PM, I had gotten up early, I felt something around my waist, I looked behind me, as expected, it was Ayato, with a sigh, I got up.

"It's been a while since I'd seen Urufu, I wonder if he is displeased with me," I looked at the half moon.

"Of course not, Misaki," I looked out my window, Urufu was standing there in his sleek looking armour and his hair had transformed into black and gold hair.

"Is today a special occasion or something?" I asked, he definitely looked different.

"War," he said with a smile, my eyes widened

"W-War? With who?" I asked.

"Light soldiers, they are forcing us to fight the Dark side, we declined and said we will fight for both since we were at the center, and they became furious, this is much unbalanced," he shook his head.

"Will you come back safely?" I asked, my hand was clutching the necklace.

"Of course, my dear," he said with a bow, he was about to fade away, "Oh and by the way, your actions were very brave yesterday, I admire you,"

"You aren't mad?" I asked him.

"A little bit, but I probably would have given you a severe punishment if you had told a human, but I guess this is enough," he waved his hand, and I felt a pain in my side.

"You... burned me?!" I touched my side, I cringed in pain, I looked at the damage, there was a few symbols burned... or maybe tattooed into my side?

It said- 危険な

in English, I believe it means 'dangerous' a went into the bathroom and placed a cold towel onto my side, Urufu was now in the bathroom with me, the burn was about four centimeters wide and nineteen centimeters long.

"Punishments, Misaki, be careful," his gaze was narrowed now, he held up his sword and vanished.

"Misaki? I smell blood, what happened?" he looked at me, I immediately took the towel off my side and tapped at my face.

"Hmm? It might be the paper cut I got earlier, but don't worry, it stopped bleeding," I smiled and held up my finger, Ayato came up to me and grabbed my waist and pulled me into an embrace, I nearly cried out from the burn in my side.

 _Dammit, father!_

My teeth were clenched in pain.

"I'm thirsty, Misaki," he sunk his fangs into the back of my neck, but took them off immediately.

"Holy..." he looked at me. "Your blood is racing through your body it's extremely hot too," he ran his hands down my body, like the security guards do when they pat you down at the airport to check for illegal objects, he touched my side with the burn, I yelped loudly from that and the fact that he had sunk his fangs hard into my shoulder.

"Anyways, can you go to school today?" he asked, I nodded.

"I should be fine," I said, I was wincing since his hand was still aroound my waist, he could definitely telll there was something wrong with me, he just couldn;t figure out what, he took his hands off me and gave me a peck on the cheek, I blushed and relaxed since he wasn;t putting pressure on the burn tattoo.

"Anyways, today, Ore-smam would like to change you into your school uniform today," he smiled, my mouth dropped wide open.

"Pervert," I reach up to slap him, and I missed. He grabbed the sides of my shirt, I slapped his hands away. "Ayato, stop, now," I was glaring daggers into him, I hope he got the message, he seriously did want to change my clothes for me out of respect for me, but I believe this is extremely strange since I had gotten burned at the same time, he attempted again, I narrowed my eyes harder and clenched my teeth, I was holding his hands tightly again.

"Misaki. please," he begged me.

"No," I said firmly.

"Stingy," he crossed his arms and vanished, I sighed in relief, I looked at the 'dangerous' burn in my side, why woulld he do that? And what's with the word? Dangerous? Is the tattoo dangerous or me? I have so many questions, so many thing during my time at the Sakamaki mansion. I found it extremely weird, maybe coincidental? I shook my thoughts away, and tried to change as quick as I could before someone like Kanato or Shu came in. I winced, the burn had blackened and felt more painful every time I did something to my side. I gritted my teeth and walked down the stairs, where everyone was beginning to pile into the limo, it hurt to just sit down.

"Ah...!" I cried out softly as I sat down in one of the seats in the limo.

"Misaki-chan? Is everything okay?" Kanato had his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't you dare unhook my necklace again-!" I was cut off from the pain in my side of twisting around. I pushed his hands away and tried to relax, but apparently everyone had noticed my distress, I narrowed my eyes.

"Are you still exhausted?" Reiji looked at me with concern, he though that my behaviour was especially strange, he thought that I may have still been overworked.

"I'm fine," I looked out the window as we began to drive to the school.


	22. Chapter 22 Ace

Schoool today, is one I will never forget.

I was walking through the hallways on my way to my final class when I was intercepted by a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Uh... hello," I said, he was looking down.

"Are you Tsukino Misaki?" he asked me.

"I am, why?" I was getting confused now.

"I am Ace Briggs, I was friends with the boy that injured you, I apologize deeply on his behalf," my eyes widened and he looked at my leg, and then at me. It was extremely clear that that was a lie.

"You're lying, this is the first time I've seen you around here," I gritted my teeth, his eyes were wide.

He sighed.

"You are extremely perceptive, Tsukino, I admire that," he looked at me with narrow eyes, I took this opportunity to learn everything about him, it was way way easier since he wasn't a more superior being like a vampire, just a normal human, he is Ace Briggs, he's a foreigner from the United Kingdom, he's here because- he looked away before I could learn anything more from him.

"Are you a foreigner? Briggs is an unusual last name," I asked quietly. He looked at me.

"Mm, I'm from the United Kingdom, we have business here in Japan, I'm from a military family, and there's a war going on in the United Kingdom," He pushed his bangs over his eyes. I guess it was his normal style.

"So did you come to me? If you were lying about that boy," I returned my mind to the reason why he was here, he immediately blushed heavily.

"Huh?" I looked at him. He was being fidgety. "Did I say something?" I put a finger to my lips.

"N-No... it's just... uh," he was stuttering.

"Are you new to this school?" I tilted my head to the side, I didn't have much of an interest in this conversation since he wasn't willling to tell me anything, and his hair was over his eyes.

"No, I started last month, so I knew about the incident with you and that boy, uhh... so partially new?" he stuttered a little. "I've also heard that you are the Sakamaki's sister as well from the incident, so I respect you," he said looking at me again, I smirked, his business was to adopt some boy and hopefully train him as a soldier, but the adoption process was going to be very long with this family so they were going to live in Japan for a few months.

"Hmph," I turned away and was about to walk away when he grabbed my shoulder. I blushed and turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, it's just that... I like you!" he was red as a tomato,

"Whaaa?!" I stepped back.

"The truth is... I've been noticing you at the top of all the test scoreboards, I'm really into intelligent women... and you are really pretty so I-" I stopped him by pressing a finger to his lips, he looked at me in disappointment.

"I have to think about this... I barely know you," Wait why was I giving him a possible 'yes' answer? I gritted my teeth at my choices.

"I understand, but maybe we can just be friends? I've been picked on for being a foreigner, and some girls are really into me for my blond hair," he was blushing again, I nodded.

"That would be a good idea... friends," What a bad choice Misaki... but it's cool to have an ACTUAL human friend, plus he didn't have any intention of betraying me like that girl, speaking of her, I haven't seen her since that incident. I walked beside him as we headed to class.

"So what business do you have here in Japan?" I asked him out of the blue, even though I knew the answer, I wanted to know more about him through words coming from him, it would prove what kind of person he really is.

"Well, I'm here with my family to adopt a new brother, my father plans to train him as a cadet, like me, however I'm getting promoted soon, but we need more soldiers," he admitted. "And don't tell anyone either," I nodded.

"Really? That's really cool! What's the boy's name?" I asked.

"Well, we just met him yesterday, he said his name was... I forget, I'm sorry, we only met yesterday, I'm bad at names so don't get mad at me if I forget your-" I put my finger to his lips again.

"You're speaking so quickly!" I laughed, but I used this moment to figure out what the boy looked like, I shuffled through his mind, trying to go quickly so it wouldn't seem awkward, I got a flash of the boy.

Black hair, black eyes, my eyes widened, I took my finger off his lips.

Sora?! It couldn't be... my side burned again, I cringed again.

"Tsukino? Something wrong?" He looked at me in concern.

"It's nothing, I just hit my side really hard against the wall corner today," I waved my hand and smiled.

If this is Sora's new family, there's no way I could fall for him, no matter what he does, I can't let Sora see me like this... if it really is him.

"Oh... anyways," He put his hands behind his head.

"We're probably going to be late," I murmured, he nodded.

"Oh well, I cut classes often anyways, I don't really have a reason to be here since my family's only going to be here for a few months, but I'm kind of wanting to fall in love with someone from another country, like my father's story, he fell in love with a woman when he was in a war in Veitnam so-" I slapped him on the arm.

"Don't get into this conversation again," I growled.

"Oh right, sorry," he looked kind of hurt, but I didn't let it bother me I don't even know him that well.

"So you cut classes huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I only pay real attention to my classes in the UK, so this is kind of like a vacation to me," he explained.

"Cool," my mind flashed of Subaru when he rescued me from my perpetrator, I sighed.

"Do you like to fight?" he suddenly asked me.

"In what way?" I looked at him.

"Like do you like shooting, or close combat,"

"Not much, I tend to settle things with words,"

"Well, you are a woman so-"

I slammed him into a wall.

"That doesn't mean I'm bad at fighting though!" I laughed and I released him, he smiled.

"Do you want to ditch?" he asked me.

"Ditch? Like what?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Well, you're a really good person since I came here, want to cut class with me? Trust me, it's really fun," He winked at me.

"Uhh," I thought for a moment, cut class? I've never done it before, cutting class... I would really miss a lot of things, my grades might fall and this might become a habit.

"Just this once, if you don't like it, you don't have to cut again," His eyes lowered.

"O-Okay," I guess it wouldn't be that bad, it was kind of like freedom a little bit, the tattoo burned into me again.

"Great!" he grinned really wide and took my hand.

"Whoa!" I stumbled as I followed him, he ran up a huge flight of stairs, I saw Subaru in the hallway, my eyes widened as he glared at us as we passed, my eyes widened, Ace didn't seem to notice though, he ran all the way up to the roof and opened the door.

"This is where I usually go when I cut class," He explain, lying down, I looked at the door in shock I swear I saw Subaru there for a second.

"Huh? Tsukino? Something wrong?" he was looking at me.

"Oh... no, just checking for something, and also, you can just call me Misaki," I smiled softly.

"Oh in that case you can call me Ace then," He hung his legs off the building.

"That's what I intended to call you, don't you think Briggs-san or Briggs-kun sounds kind of awkward?" I crossed my arms.

"Kind of," he admitted.

"So this is cutting class huh?" I set my stuff down and sat next to him. He lay down and closed his eyes.

"You've never cut class before? Oh, I understand, your grades might be your reason, but it's okay to take a break once in a while," he said blatantly, I looked at him in surprise.

"I guess, but because of my injuries, I've been on break for a long time," I said. "Your parents don't get upset of the fact that you cut class?"

"They aren't as upset since we're temporarily here, but if I cut in the UK, they would be furious," he explained.

The final bell rang, school was dismissed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," he held out his hand to me, he had completely ignored our previous awkward conversation and was more focused on me as a friend, I relaxed, relieved.

"Mm!" I took his hand and shook it firmly, I got up and left the building, to where the limo was waiting, I got in, everyone except Ayato was in the car.

"Oh, Misaki," Reiji looked at me.

"Where's Ayato?" I asked.

"He went to go find you," Shu said nonchalantly, I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh well, his loss that I'm already here," I stepped in and sat next to Subaru.

"Misaki," he looked down at me with glaring daggers, I cringed. "You forgot your stuff," he handed me my notebooks.

 _I am so screwed now_

"Oh, thank you Subaru," I blushed and smiled, trying to hide my fearful expression.

"Oh Misaki, there you are, I didn't see you at class," Ayato stepped in, "I thought something happened to you,"

"Nope, I'm fine," I apologized.

"Where were you?" Ayato sat next to me and the limo began to move.

"Studying in the hallway," I immediately regretted lying in front of Subaru who had clearly seen what had happened, I looked down, and my side burned.

"Oh," Ayato narrowed his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me? I could have gone with you,"

"I'm fine on my own," I said quietly.


	23. Chapter 23 Shock Collar

**Shoutout to Raven2019! ^^**

My side was aching after all the times it had jolted me with pain, I felt like a fifty pound bag with eight centimeter long needles were stabbing my side at the same time, I groaned and put my weight on my good side so my tattooed side was facing outwards, if this is what a tattoo feels like, then I don't want to get one, ever, I was only forced at the time, plus I bet Urufu used a white hot steel blade to carve the characters into my side, I felt my side, instead of the blistered skin, and the sticky burning blood feeling, the wound had became velvet soft so it matched with the feeling of my skin. What? I sat up, this is definitely not a normal scar, oh father, what did you do? I gritted my teeth, once I find him, I'm going to demand him to rid me of this. I felt a huge jolt of pain, I arched my back and felt sweat bead up at my forehead.

"Misaki, you are very warm, are you feeling feverish?" Subaru still had his narrowed gaze on me.

"I'm fine," I tried to calm down, and the pain subsided, I sighed in relief.

"You seemed to be in pain from this morning, are you sure everything is okay?" Ayato put a hand on my shoulder, I swallowed hard and looked at him.

"I'm fine, you guys honestly need to stop worrying about me, think about yourselves for a little bit, I can manage my own actions," I ordered half annoyed, I felt my side tingling again, like it was ready to strike me with another wave of pain at any moment, like a cat to a mouse.

Everyone was looking at me in shock.

"In that case," Ayato leaned down and sunk his fangs into my neck, I yelped in pain, everyone gave him a dirty look, but he just smirked and kept drinking my blood. Thank god we reached the house shortly after that, I ran right up to my room and took off my shirt and looked at my side in the mirror, it had definitely changed, like a real tattoo now, my skin was less swollen, the characters had gotten darker and wider, it looked like someone painted it on with one of those brush pens, very elegantly.

But the only things I despised about it were one, my father, supposedly a 'magical being' put them there, two, it says 'dangerous', and finally, it send me random jolts of unbearable pain, it felt awful, I felt a feather soft hand on my shoulder, I looked behind me.

"Urufu?" I looked at my father, he was clad in thick iron armour, blood had stained his silver armour, turning it crimson. He didn't seem in pain though, so I only wanted to assume that it was the enemy's blood.

"Hello, Misaki," he ran a hand down the characters.

"What is this?" I suddenly snapped at him, causing a jolt of pain, I groaned and clutched my side

"It's your punishment, think of it as a 'shock collar'. If you have heavy emotion about something like love or hatred, it will send pain through you until you are feeling nothing, it will stay like that until you can properly control how you feel around others," he explained with a narrow gaze. With wide eyes, I nodded.

"Good, I'm glad you understand, this is only for your own safety, do not think badly of me," he narrowed his eyes harder. "Hide it," he vanished.

I heard footsteps nearing my door, I put on my shirt again and grabbed a piece of notebook paper and began doodling random objects. Subaru walked through my door with an angry gaze as usual.

Don't feel something to hard, or you'll feel pain. I gave him a blank look.

"Anyways, who was he?" he grabbed my hand and pushed me onto my bed and pinned me, I remained my relaxed self, I didn't want to feel pain now that I knew what was causing it.

"He's someone named Ace Briggs, he's a foreigner from the United Kingdom, he just wants to be friends with me," I explained softly, at this rate, I felt a heavy aura emitting from Subaru, when he was angry, I guess his feelings became heavily unstable, he was thinking that I was just asking for death right now, he smirked.

"A foreigner, huh? I thought Ayato would get cross with you," his eyes were ragiing with anger, he tighten his grip around me, I yelped in pain.

"He's just a friend, I promise, he's no one special, just a human friend," I narrowed my eyes down on him.

"But you cut class together, even when you specifically said that grades came before anything else, which you believed in that philosophy, and now you've broken it, just what could he have done to you to make you trust him so much?" Subaru argued.

"He proposed an offer to be friends, and it's my first human friend since I came here, I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity when it presents itself to me," I struggled to get out of his grip.

Subaru closed his eyes and smiled.

"You know Ayato could take his head off with one swipe,"

My eyes widened, Subaru looked to the side.

"Well, I'm not the one who has a relationship to deal with," he smiled and stood up and left my room, I looked after him, but my eyes widened.

Ayato was standing in front of my doorway, quietly listening to everything. A tear streamed down my face, and my side burned, Ayato had hurt in his eyes, what was he going to do?


	24. Chapter 24 Discomfort

"A-Ayato! It's not what you think! I promise!" I cried out and a huge wave of pain ran through me, I fell forward, I was on my knees.

"What's with this foreigner?" his eyes were narrowed, and apparently possessiveness and anger were blinding him.

"It's my first human friend, please, I'm not in any kind of relationship other than a friend!" I winced as more pain came to my side, I was in tears of pain, but I persisted. "It's been a while since I've come into contact with a human and the response was positive, this human is nice! He doesn't pick on me for what I look like!" I protested.

"You really trust him more than me?" Ayato opened his eyes, he looked at me and his eyes widened.

"He doesn't torment me or a sadistic psychopath like you!" I felt the worst pain ever in my side, I choked on pain and I fell forwards and was panting heavily, I was bubbling with frustration, it was just a friend.

"Misaki, your eyes," Ayato began.

"They're gold and silver right?! I know," another jolt in my side, I fell and was sprawled out on the floor on my stomach.

"I give up, you win," I was hurting everywhere and shivering with anger, I didn't know that I could become like this, Ayato just looked at me blankly, I cleared my mind and relaxed, the pain subsided, but I was still paralyzed in shock, clutching my side.

"Don't do anything reckless, Misaki, I'll kill him if you make the wrong choices," he crossed his arms.

"Why can't you trust me? I'll always love ah-!" I cringed when the characters burned into my side again, Ayato was confused now, I couldn't look at him properly. He walked over to me, I went limp, but I was still conscious.

"Seriously, you've been cringing in pain from your side from this morning, what's wrong with it?" Ayato knelt down and pushed up my shirt.

"No-!" I whispered harshly, trying to push him away, Ayato's eyes widened.

"Who did this to you?" he placed his hand on my side, my eyes were foggy and I was exhausted. "I swear if it was that foreigner I'll-" I cut him off.

"It's not the foreigner," I said blankly, what to do now?

 _Urufu? I've been found out by Ayato, can you show yourself or something, you can say that you know their father or something, and I need this thing removed for temporary amount of time._ I mouthed the prayer to my father, hopefully he would cooperate. _Please, I can't do this_

I saw embers rising into the air, the tattoo vanished in a small cloud of embers, I relaxed.

 _Fifteen minutes, and no, I'm not showing myself yet_ was the response I got, I turned my head to Ayato, I looked at my reflection in his eyes, my eyes were still silver and gold, I buried my face into his uniform and cried softly with the fifteen minutes I have.

"You still didn't answer my question, who put the marks on your side?" he forced me to look at him, I wiped tears from my eyes, I put my hand to his cheek and I put the image of my showing him my wolf form into his head, I sniffled and took my hand off his face.

"I have a strict family you know, they're everywhere," I scanned the room with my eyes, I swear I saw the eyes of Urufu from the doorway, I reached a hand out to him, Ayato looked in the direction my hand was reached out in, Urufu was gone.

 _Please, Urufu, he needs to know_ I begged in my mind, but I was greeted by silence.

 _Misaki, you're weak, so weak, don't let your spirit break, don't let your guard down_ I felt the burning in my side again, I winced and cleared everything, I was staring up at the ceiling, Ayato had laid me down on the floor and was watching me from the desk chair, I turned my head slowly to face him. He was wondering what I was hiding from him and why I was being so cryptic, I sighed and stood up, dried the rest of my tears and hopped out the window, Ayato looked after me, I walked up the shingles and to the top of the roof, I looked out at the mansion and lay down.

"What did he say to you?" I looked to the side of me.

"Oh, hello, Shu," I looked at the stars. "Don't worry about me and Ayato,"

"I'm his step brother too, you know, I can always ask him," Shu crossed his arms.

"Then ask him, not me," I retorted.

"Are your eyes always going to be like that from now," I looked at him, sure enough, he was thinking of my eye color transformation, I sighed.

"I guess," I closed my eyes, I honestly felt like sleeping on the roof, I wonder what Ayato is doing right now. I thought about Ace... and Sora, I need to find a way to get in his house, I guess a wolf may be a good idea... no, they're military, so they have guns, if I sneak into his house, his parents may get the wrong idea, if I ask him he'll think I'm interested in going out with him, plus, Ayato might murder every one of his family, I looked to the side of me, Shu was gone, I then thought of Subaru, I wonder if he told Ayato, then asked me to clarify, I'm not going to complain, I'm just glad Ayato might still have a shred of trust for me, I hate this though.

I'm like a slave, I behave and let them drink my blood, and I get the chance to keep living, I felt a dark aura around me, I had a feeling Urufu was displeased with me, I didn't like disappointing people, but that's just life, right?

The stars began to fade as the dawn rose, its almost full moon, I think that maybe I can escape from this place, I don't want to be here anymore.

I really don't feel comfortable, I saw Kanato chasing something in the front yard, I'm not even going to bother, I'll focus on escape, this place is a twisted dark place, I'm not treated fairly, besides, I'm only here because of my blood right? They'll find some other sacrificial bride, they'll forget about me, so, let's start the planning.


	25. Chapter 25 Friendship

**Shoutout to Sarkle4 and DiCuoreAllison! :)**

I ended up passing out some time on the roof, I woke up feeling heavy and sore, today, I honestly didn't feel like going to school today, but I still ended up going, due to Reiji's orders, I tried to relax, overnight, my eyes had returned to their normal color, but now, it's really easy for them to change.

"So can you explain to me the science of you eye color changing? I didn't know that's a part of heterochromia iridium," Reiji glanced at me in the car, I was staring out the window.

"Genetics," I muttered.

"What's with the attitude today? You're usually not like this," Subaru growled at me.

"Yeah, Misaki, you've had a drastic change since last week," Kanato clutched his bear closer to him.

I studied everyone closely, Subaru was agitated, Kanato was just having another mood swing, Reiji was now ignoring everyone, Laito didn't really care, Shu had his eyes closed, and Ayato, was just sitting silently, I gave a small sigh.

"Oi! Misaki!" I closed my locker and looked next to me to see Ace, cheerful and waving.

"Let's ditch, I'm honestly not up for classes right now," I pushed my hair to the side.

"Huh? Really? Great! Let's go! But your relatives..." he looked around.

"Tch, they don't really care," I rolled my eyes.

"But we do, Kaiju-chan," Laito whispered into my ear, my eyes widened and I reared around to hit him, he dodged easily. "Hey now, don't get rough,"

"Leave me alone, Laito," I murmured under my breath, I grabbed Ace's arm and lead him down the hallway to the staircase.

"Whoa now! Shouldn't you listen to him I mean-"

"Shut up!" I hissed as jolts of pain came from my side. "I had a rough conversation yesterday, I'm slightly aggravated now, so please, just ignore them for now, Ace," I lightly punched him in the chest, he smiled.

"I understand, I won't question it," he promised, and we walked up the stairs and opened the hatch to the roof. I set my stuff down next to me and lay down, the sun beating on me. I looked at Ace, he put down his backpack.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to cut today, but you asked first, so... you know... me and my old friends have this ritual of promising our friendship to each other," he opened his backpack.

"Ritual?" his blond hair was covering his eyes, so I couldn't see what he was thinking, he took out a small black box and brought it over, he sat down next to me, he opened the box.

In the box was a knife, it was about 16 centimeters long, and it was polished so well, that the moon's reflection on it hurt my eyes, there were characters engraved onto the blade, however, they were written in Hiragana, so I couldn't read it. He picked up the blade and pressed it to his palm, drawing blood, he cleaned the blood of the blade with a cloth and handed it to me, I looked at his hand, and I saw multiple scars, I looked at his face, his wavy blond hair was still covering his face, however, his mouth remained a straight expression, so I knew he was serious. Gingerly, I picked up the blade by the handle and dug it gently into my right palm, blood instantly covered the blade, I winced slightly at the pain.

"What now?" I asked, he extended his hand and looked at me with a soft smile, I blushed.

I took his hand and shook it firmly, I looked into his eyes, this ritual meant that we were becoming friends over blood, we entrusted each other that much, he had done the same thing for about ten other people, which explained the scars on his right hand.

"Tsukino Misaki, I am honored to be your friend," he bowed his head down low, I closed my agape mouth and did the same thing.

"I knew I smelled blood," I let go of his hand and whipped around, Shu was standing there with a slight frown. "Misaki, what are you doing with him?"

Blood dripped from my hand.

"I'm making a friend, you have a problem?" I asked.

"Why are you sharing blood like that? It's unnatural," Shu crossed his arms, I glanced at Ace, he was sitting at the edge of the school, ignoring our conversation.

"It's a ritual, don't mind me," my eye twitched annoyingly, Shu gave me a dirty look, but then vanished.

"How is your family so long distance like that? My family always stick together, help each other out when we need it, you all act like acquaintances that are emotionally sensitive, why?" Ace looked at me and handed me a roll of gauze, I wrapped my hand in it.

"I was adopted by them, I'm not that close to them, but ever since I came to live with them, life has never been the same," Ace reminded me heavily of Shu, his eyes were just a shade darker, and his hair seemed on the border of blond and platinum colored blond, judging by appearance, he was off the scales, his eyes were quite narrow for a foreigner, almost like he was bored all the time, but that could be true though...

"How so?"

"huh?" I glanced at him, I had completely forgotten what we were talking about.

"You said they changed your life, how?" he repeated.

"It... just made me look at life from another perspective, I felt things I never thought I could feel before, I learned things about myself that I never knew, I encountered things that comforted me and scared me.

"Cool, anyways, I'm tired, I only get five hours of sleep a day, my father works twelve hours every night, which is why I have to go to night school, plus that new family member, he's extremely quiet, and he gets sick a lot as well, so I have to watch over him," Ace explained.

"May I ask his name?" I asked quietly.

"We changed it since he agreed to come with us to England, so his name is Zak Briggs now," he said

"Then what was his name before?" I asked, looking at the stars.

"Oh, it was Sora," Ace shrugged, my eyes stretched wide beyond belief. Pain in my side again made me snap back to reality, so, this was Sora's fate now, he was about to become a junior, so another year and I may see him, but Ace said that they would only be staying a few months.

"Misaki, are you okay?" Ace looked up at me, I looked into his eyes, there was definitely a sick Sora behind them, he had gotten a fever and has had it for a while.

"Oh-! Yeah, I'm fine," I gave a small smile he looked at me, surprised.

 _I may never be able to see Sora again, but at least I know where he is, please, let this be a good family in alternative to mine_ I thought of my escape plan, I'll do it sometime this week.

"Anyway's I'm tired," Ace turned to his side and his breathing steadied, I gritted my teeth and I poked him with the end of my pencil, nothing. I guess I'll just let him rest, but what about me? I spun the pencil and lay at the edge of the school roof.

"I'm getting worried now," I looked over at the end of the roof, oh yeah... third period just ended, Ayato was standing there.

"How long were you there?" I flicked the pencil off the roof where it landed in some bushes.

"The whole time," he replied, I gave him a 'tch'. "Don't share blood with foreigners, they're diseased," he glanced at my hand.

"What do you have against it? It proves friendship, apparently you prove friendship by drinking blood, or something of that nature," I crossed my arms.

Ayato looked down at Ace, narrowed his eyes, and left.

"I honestly don't care what you do now," he looked back at me, I ignored him staring up at the almost full moon

"Good, keep it that way, I won't worry about you either,"

Ayato's eyes narrowed, he left.


	26. Chapter 26 Guns

Ace stirred and rose with a yawn, it had been thirty minutes since Ayato left.

"Oh, good morning Misaki," he stretched, I smirked and smiled at him.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I put my hand on his shoulder, he flinched and looked at me in surprise, at first I didn't understand, but my face flushed and I looked down, he thought I was flirting with him.

"Yeah, anyways, now that we're friends, I brought some activities we can do while we're up here, and don't worry, no one will find out," he picked up his bag and opened it, I tried to peer inside, he took out a handgun.

"Whoa whoa! How are you going to make sure no one hears a gunshot, and since when do you have the audacity to bring a gun into a public area?!" I gave him a five minute lecture.

"Uhh... ambition? No one will hear the gunshot because of this," he attached a black piece to the top of the hand gun.

"What is that?" I tilted my head.

"A silencer, I took it from my dad, it's used for assassinations and such, but in this case, it's for cover," he pierced me with his blue eyes, he had done all he could to sneak a firearm into the school.

"How do you have so much fate?" I shook my head in dismay, "Anyways, what are we going to be doing with it?"

"I can't bring a target so..." he grabbed his notebook and drew circles within circles he taped it to the side of the roof building.

"That's a rather crude target, Ace," my eye twitched.

"My apologies, pllus, no one really comes up to the roof unless theres some kind of emergency," he smiled and stood in front of me, he put the gun on the ground and held my hands, his grips was somewhat strong.

"You're a beginner, you've never shot a gun before?" he looked up at me, how clever, but what was his method? I tried looking under his bangs to figure it out, but he smirked.

"No, I've never shot a gun before," I answered firmly. "How could you tell?"

"A technique my father taught me, if the shooter doesn't grip your hands back, they don't shoot much, if hands are shaking, their a weak shot, but don't worry, I'll teach you," he put a hand on my head and took the gun into his hands, he stood behind me and put the gun in my hands, he held my hands as he positioned my hands to aim for the target.

"First, you try and focus all aspects of your vision onto the target," I heard his voice right next to my ear, he put my finger on the trigger. I held my breath.

"Don't hold your breath, that's how you become shaky and miss, point the gun at the target with confidence, you aren't afraid of the gun. You control it," I looked at him in helplessness, he nodded and I exhaled and aimed for the target.

"Got it?" he asked, I nodded briskly. "Now, the way I learned it, inhale, and while you're exhaling, shoot, it's when your most steady,"

I inhaled and let it sit there hitched in my throat for a little bit, then as I exhaled, I pulled the trigger, I fell back with force and I hit the ground.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you, brace yourself," he laughed softly and held out a hand, I took it and picked myself up.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I felt him gasp as I wrapped my arms around him.

"My feeling haven't changed for you," he said coolly, my eyes widened, he really felt that way? He embraced me and we stayed like that in silence for a few moments.

"I think mine have,"

He pulled back in shock, I was blushing hard, I looked to the side, his blue eyes were wide.

"Did I hit it?" I asked.

"What?"

"The target," I looked at the piece of paper, it had been shredded and there was a dent in the wall, a bullet was laying on the ground, the hole had pierced the side of the target, not even close to the inner rings, I sighed, took the paper off, grabbed the bullet and shoved both into my pocket, I turned around and Ace was smiling.

"That wasn't bad for a first timer," he praised, I blushed

"Well, you helped me about 85% of the way, so I probably should be thanking you,"I murmured.

"What do you intend to do with the bullet?" he gestured to my pocket, I took out the bullet.

"I'll make something," it was a smooth silver bullet, a small scratch had appeared on the side since it had hit the wall, Ace tilted his head in confusion, he was worried what would happen if someone asked.

"Oh-! No worries, I'll just say that it's a fake if anyone asks," I shook my hand in reassurance. He relaxed a little bit.

"Hey, Misaki, do you think you could come over to my house and we could hang out one day? My parents would be honored to learn that I've made a new friend," he suggested, my eyes widened, I could see Sora... but what about the Sakamakis? I had an idea, I'll escape, and visit him, my side burned.

I pulled him lower so I could whisper in his ear.

"Listen, I'm jailbreaking from my residence, I have no relation to these people what so ever, I'd like to use your house as..." what was that word the military used? "To use your house a temporary base,"

"Really?" he looked at me in disbelief, I nodded, my eyes shining. "When?"

"Tomorrow, just give me your address, I'll find you, if I don't then my captors have caught up to me and I may not be able to visit you again,"

"That's really risky, Misaki," he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it! I'll find you I promise," I promised.

"But if you don't, then what?" his mouth had become a frown, he bent down to put the gun in his backpack, he stood back up.

"Then... I'm sorry in advance," i lowered my gaze.

"This is for if you don't make it," I looked up and he pressed his lips to mine, I stood in surprise, but I relaxed and closed my eyes, there's a decent chance I'd get caught, but I didn't let it bother me, I ignored the burning pain in my side.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes, my eyes welled up with tears.

"You really are going to do it?" Ace's voice was hoarse, I nodded.

"Address," I muttered.

"377-1024, Kandatomiyamacho, Chiyoda-ku," he answered, I nodded, it was recorded into my mind, I'll never forget it. Humans aren't really as bad as I was told, maybe some are, but these kinds, I could live with.

"Misaki, you're treading on thin ice here," the voice of Urufu filled my mind.

"Father, ignore me for the time being," I thought back, I didn't hear a response.

The final bell rang, I jumped in surprise.

"Well, I'll be going then," I picked up my stuff, Ace grabbed my shoulder.

"What time?" he looked at me

"Three hours before school, be awake by then, if I'm not there by the time school starts, don't expect me to show up to school either," i narrowed my gaze, he nodded.

 _I can't fail! I won't fail!_

Burning in my side again, I winced and walked downstairs to the limo, everyone was in the car, I sat down silently.

"Misaki, I must ask, are you cutting class?" Reiji had an angry tone to it, I glanced up at him and nodded, he sighed in defeat.

Wait for me Ace, wait for me, I'll come I promise...


	27. Chapter 27 Epilogue

Everyone ignored me when we got home, I took this time to walk around the front and back yards, trying to find an exit besides the main gate, I found a bent iron beam in the fence, I tried to squeeze through, nothing, I looked around me and turned into my wolf form, it hurt a lot in my sides, but I managed to squeeze out, and back in, I could take this time to escape now, but Ace wouldn't be expecting me, and there was a presence I felt, I turned back into human, and I walked back to the mansion, I began to slowly hate this place, the air felt stuffy, I began to slowly regain consciousness of why I was here: I'm just a rejected orphan who happened to be noticed by a group of vampires who favored my blood, I had absolutely no meaning to them other than my blood, I was nothing more than a mere human to them... well most of them, I thought of the time Ayato first kissed me, I clenched my fists n disgust, I walked up to the roof an began to examine for any weak spots, I noticed that if I could jump from the highest point in the roof, I could land on the brick border of the wall, but it was risky, I couldn't test it since Shu was relaxing in the middle of the backyard, I'm pretty sure he would easily notice me.

"Misaki, you're making a mistake," I whipped around.

"Urufu, do not judge my actions, I am merely doing what is best for me," I gritted my teeth in frustration, I was expecting pain, but there was nothing, I looked at my side, the tattoo had vanished. "When did you-"

"You're going to kill yourself, don't go Misaki, please," there was a pleading look to Urufu, "I removed the tattoo after you kissed the human,"

"They will kill me if I stay here! They'll suck me dry, I hate them!" I harshly whispered. "They're selfish, obnoxious, and they don't care about me! They chose me from the orphanage! But three weeks and they completely don't really care, no matter how much I try, on the inside they still think I'm useless!"

"All expect for one,"

Images of Ayato flashed in my head, my eyes widened.

"You can't stop me, whether I'm killed or not, I'm free, liberation is my mission here, do not interfere," I turned away, when did I become like this? Since Ayato became possessive of me being with a human, it''s normal to be jealous, but this was taking it to far, he could kill me with this emotion, Subaru honestly didn't care about me as much as when I first came here, Reiji only liked me for my heavy studying and my eyes, Shu didn't care, Laito was trying to forget bout me, but my blood reminded him otherwise, and he's a pervert. I sighed, I had a headache, I lay down on the roof like last night.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked behind me, it was Shu.

"Shu-! When did you-?" I looked at the place where he was relaxing and then at him.

"I saw you talking on the roof, to whom?" he asked me, tipping my chin upwards, the full moon cast a ghostly silhouette on his form, I had to lie.

"The sky, I'm just praying!" I explained flatly, Shu narrowed his eyes.

"Well, at least that you're here..." he bent down and sunk his fangs into my neck, I guess he really had no clue that I was disputing with my father, I smirked to myself in my mind, I didn't try to resist him.

"Are you going to take off leaping through the air like last full moon?" Shu looked at me and thoughts from last full moon were in his mind, I giggled.

"You want me to?" I challenged.

Shu's face softened and he pinned me to the roof roughly.

"Of course I don't want you to go anywhere, at least not while I'm drinking," he dug his fangs hard into my shoulder, I blinked. Why did I assume that he would let me run free? I closed my eyes and waited for him to finish, no words were spoken, we stayed like that for so long... my eyes began to feel heavy, when he let me go, I was so tired, he looked at me.

"Damn, sorry, Misaki," he picked me up, I hung there limp, I made a groaning sound, he carried me through the window to my room, I stared at the ceiling, if I was going to sleep I had to set my alarm three hours behind schedule which meant I had to wake up at four PM.

I woke up to the harsh beeping of my alarm, I scrambled to turn it off before I woke anyone, without packing anything I silently walked down the stairs and to the front yard, I opened it and stepped outside, so far so good, I tapped the necklace four times, and I shrunk to the ground. I took a deep breath and strode slowly across the yard.

"There it is, the wolf!"

My eyes widened and I took off, three shots were heard, I blacked out, I tried to think of humanity while my consciousness faded.

 _Oh everyone, I'm so sorry_

 **~~3rd Person POV~~**

Ayato snapped his eyes open to the sound of gunshots, he stepped outside, the other five brothers had woken up as well.

"What was that?" Laito looked at Ayato

"Beats me, lets go check it out,"

Reiji and Subaru were running down the stairs, the whipped the door open, Ayato walked slowly outside. Everyone stood frozen.

"What is it?" he looked past and his eyes widened, the butlers were holding shotguns and were dipping their heads.

Laying there on the grass was Misaki, a bullet wound through her back, making and exit wound through her stomach, blood trickled out of her mouth and her eyes were glazed over.

"Misaki..." wide eyed, Ayato stepped past the frozen brothers and put a hand to Misaki's stomach, his hand became red immediately.

Misaki coughed, everyone turned their attention to her.

"A-Ayato?" she wheezed.

"Misaki!" he looked at her, was she... smiling?! "What happened?!"

"Sorry," as she spoke, more blood trickled out of her mouth, Reiji was yelling at the butlers.

"How did she get out here?! Why did you shoot her?!" Reiji was yelling hysterically.

Misaki sniffled, tears, tinged with red poured out her eyes.

"This was my mistake, I'm sorry," her eyes suddenly narrowed, Ayato tried to look at her, it seemed that she was talking to someone ellse, her eyes were looking far away.

"Who are you talking to?" Ayato questioned.

"Ace," she whispered quietly.

"The foreigner?!" Subaru stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, I don't fit in this world," Misaki clutched her necklace and closed her eyes.

"Misaki? Misaki!" Ayato grabbed onto her arm and shook her violently. "Reiji! Do something!"

Reiji turned away from the cowering butlers and walked over to Misaki.

"I'm sorry Ayato, not even science can bring her back," he dipped his head in respect, Ayato looked at him and shook his head.

"Misaki!"

A white light filled the area, Ayato and the five brothers stood there in the bright light, it seemed unworldly, like they were walking on nothing, Misaki stood there in a black, white, and gold dress, next to her stood an armoured man with black hair and one blue eye and one gold.

It couldn't be... her father? Misaki stood with a sad expression.

"Misaki!" Ayato reached out to her, Karl Heinz stepped out of the light, the brothers flinched back.

"You bastard..." Subaru clenched his fists.

"What is this?" Laito looked around.

"Thank you for taking care of Misaki Gureihoku, my daughter, it is of her foolish thoughts that brought her to this fate, we know you have many questions, we are willing to answer three," the black haired man introduced himself, he was Urufu, ruler of the Senta, Misaki was his daughter who was sent to Earth for safety.

"Who are you?" Subaru stepped forward aggressively.

"We are the Gureihoku legacy, as you know, the rulers of the Senta, we practice magic and such,"

"Misaki has power? Like what?" Reiji looked up excitedly.

Urufu looked at Misaki and nodded, Misaki closed her eyes, and slowly, she morphed into a wolf, she opened her eyes and scanned the brothers studying them, she then morphed back into a human form.

"I can also read your minds," she spoke softly, Ayato looked at her in disbelief.

"This is incredible!" Reiji exclaimed, eyes shining, Misaki made no comment.

"Final question, will we ever see you again?" Ayato made the comment before Shu could.

"Maybe, but I'm afraid you will not remember her," Karl spoke up.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Ayato yelled at Karl Heinz.

"Ayato," Ayato's attention turned to Misaki, who was standing in front of him. "I'm sorry," she moved back to the ranks with Urufu.

"We will be erasing your minds, you shall remember nothing about her, this is only for the greater good, Misaki will no longer be on you minds and you will live as you once did," Urufu, Misaki, and Karl Heinz raised their hands, blue light emitted from their hands and flooded the white light.

"Misaki..." Ayato whispered.

The brothers woke up in their rooms, nothing about the past month was remembered. The butlers had mysteriously disappeared.

 **~~Misaki's POV~~**

I watched them from above, my father's hand was rested on my shoulder.

"I can live here now right? With you, Father?" I looked at Urufu blankly, Urufu nodded.

"From here on, you are given the title 'Nightingale Princess' until my death," Urufu smiled down at me, I couldn''t help but smile back.

"There is one more thing I need to do," I tthought about one more person.

 **~~Ace's POV~~**

"Come on Misaki... where are you?" I was staring out the window anxiously, ever since our kiss, I was desperately waiting for her. My father had left for work, I heard groaning from Zak's room.

"Oh man... he must be getting a fever again," I stood up and walked over to the next room, I gasped when I opened the door. The faded image of Misaki was kneeling before Zak's bed and smiling at him, stroking his hair softly.

"Misaki... it's really you?" Zak's eyes were barely open, she nodded, tears filled her eyes

"It is, Sora, I'm sorry," she buried her face in Zak's chest, Zak looked up at me.

"Ace!" Misaki suddenly stood up and ran into my arms.

"Misaki... how did you get into my house? And how do you know Zak or Sora?" I stared at her.

""Sora was my brother, we both got separated by adoption, but I'm glad he's with someone as kind as you, he'll become a fine soldier," Misaki smiled.

"Misaki, you're so pale, and again, how did you get into my house?"

Misaki's smiled disappeared.

"Let's go somewhere else," she said.

I nodded and lead her out of Zak's room and brought her into mine, she sat down silently at my bed.

"So this is your room huh? It looks great," she looked at my family pictures and my awards.

"Misaki,"

"I know, I'm stalling I'm sorry, but Ace, I died," she said casually, I blinked.

"What,"

"Look, judging form, I may not look dead, but Ace, it's the truth," she whispered something and her hand slid right through my chest, my eyes widened, she whispered something and she pressed a solid hand to my chest and pulled me close. "I failed, but we can see each other one last time, right?" she loooked at me, tears welled up in her eyes. I frowned.

"Last... time?" I asked, she nodded sadly "How did you die?!"

"Shot gun," she responded, "I get this one chance to say a proper good bye to you,"

"No... Misaki... you're my first friend and my first love, you can't just leave me like this," I whispered, she smiled, and kissed me on the lips.

"Our relationship may have been short, we may barely know each other, but we made good memories together, no?" she smiled.

I thought about the time I first met her, how I felt so embarrassed to talk to her I was acting out of attitude, how I thought of how I taught her how to shoot a handgun, and how she would always cut class with me.

"You have a good future ahead of you, look at Sora and think of me, he'll tell you all about me, it was fun, Ace, thank you," Misaki waved good bye and vanished, my eyes widened, I flopped down on my bed in defeat, I guess she really is gone,, Sora is her brother huh? I peeked into the room where Sora was sleeping soundlessly. I smiled and closed the door.

 **~~Misaki's POV~~**

"It is done, I am free," I bowed down to my father.

"Very good, are you ready to work as the next heir of the throne to the Center of Light and Black? The middle of Yin and Yang?" Urufu smiled with pride at me, I nodded curtly

"Then, lets get to work, my little Nightingale,"

"It is a pleasure, Father," I grinned, thank you, Ace, Ayato, Laito, Kanato, Subaru, Reiji, and Shu, you have all changed my life, I will never forget you all.

 **A/N: Dear everyone, thank you for your support along my story, I am forever in all of you guys' debts, I guess the only way I can repay you is with more Fanfiction right? But here, I shall list the names of those who helped me along, and thank you very much, and before I do, if you have the time, please answer the poll on my profile to what anime I should Fanfiction about next, this has been very fun to write, and I'm glad I was able to entertain you enough, it really means a lot to me since I never expected to finish my first story, anyways, onto the names!**

 **Thank you very much to:**

Sarkle4

 **dark kitty (guest)**

 **EldestSakamaki AKA CrimsonMaidenXXX**

 **Lioness2333**

 **Ghost (guest)**

 **TheHappyLol**

 **Rose Ann (guest)**

 **aghnawaseem8122**

 **FoxFire (guest)**

 **Raven2019**

 **AnaJuarez**

 **DarkSpades**

 **DiCuoreAllison**

 **Otakugrams**

 **in-that-reason**

 **patamon642**


End file.
